Tu hi hai tu hi to hai Dil ka sukoon-2
by Shivanya aryan
Summary: A Kevin centric further summary just peep inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi _friends_ this is just for introduction. I'm new here and this is my first story.

 **T** ** _his story will kevi centric a little bit dareya._**

 _In this story kevi are teenagers._

 ** _CHARECTER SKETCH:-_**

 ** _Purvi malhotra:- A 15 years old simple girl loves her family so much._**

 ** _Anuj malhotra:- purvi's father loves her so much._**

 ** _Anuradha malhotra:-purvi's mother_**

 ** _Kajal :- purvi's younger sister sweet bubbly girl and a little bit frank._**

 ** _Ayush:- purvi's younger brother_**

 ** _Kavin singhaniya:-A boy with careless attitude smart personality. Single child of his parent._**

 ** _Mayur singhaniya:-father of kavin_**

 ** _Smita singhaniya:- mother of kavin_**

 _There are many other characters in this story but i'm writting only the family part._

 ** _HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter-1M**_

 _ **In morning at 5:30 am:-**_

 _A girl is peacefully sleeping in her room a cute smile of peace was playing on her lips._

 _Suddenly she got disturbed by a voice_

 _Voice:- Purvi...purvi utho beta der ho jaayegi tumhe purvi..._

 _Purvi :-mumma sone do na bas thodi der please..._

 _Purvi's mom :- OK beta so jao lekin phir exhibition ke liye late hone ke baad mujhse mat kehna thik hai NA..._

 _Purvi jumped on her feet after listening this._

 _Purvi :- O mumma main to bhul hi gayi thi itni mehnat ki hai humne abhi to saari bekar ho jaati main abhi fresh hokar aati hun aap jaldi se breakfast lagao jao._

 _Purvi's mom :- thik hai ab jaldi Karo jao..._

 _Purvi got dressed in her school uniform combed her hairs and came to her room..._

 _Purvi :- Kajal uth school ke liye late ho jaayegi uth bhi jaa..._

 _Kajal :- to hone do lekin abhi mujhe sone do jao NA didi_

 _Purvi :- phir sir enter nahi karne denge school mein utho yaar_

 _Kajal :- to koi baat nahi aaj school hi nahi jaati hun OK ab jao..._

 _Purvi :- thik hai main mumma ko bhej deti hun..._

 _Suddenly Kajal hold purvi's hand and sat on bed._

 _Kajal :- har baat mein mummy ko beech mein laana zaroori hai kya_

 _Purvi :- haan ab jaakar ready ho tumhaari wajah se main late ho jaungi dekho Ayush to school chala bhi gaya tum uthi bhi nahi ho jaldi Karo_

 _Kajal :- are jaa rahi hun baba bohot tension leti ho..._

 _Purvi came in hall did her breakfast and was wearing her shoes when her friend called her from outside_

 _Friend :- purvi tum ready ho kya chalo_

 _Purvi :- haan bas do min aa rahi hun jyoti..._

 _Jyoti :- achha jaldi kar..._

 _Purvi came with a science model in her hand both started walking towards their school._

 _Jytoi spotted the boy who used to stay there waiting for purvi daily he was constantly looking at her but purvi was not paying any attention towards him she always behaved like she never saw him._

 _Jyoti :- purvi ek baat batao tum kabhi kisi ladke ko ignore nahi karti wo jo karte hain us hisaab se jawab de deti ho phir isko kyun kuch nahi bolti...kahin tum bhi to_

 _Purvi :- shut up yaar kuch bhi ... Tum pagal ho main use issiliye kuch nahi bolti agar maine kuch kaha aur usne jhooth bol diya to... Agar kuch bolega to chhod thode hi dungi ok ab jyada dimag mat chalao..._

 _Jyoti :- achha use chhodo anurag bhaiya ke baare mein kya socha hai_

 _Purvi :- main unke baare mein kyun kuch sochun_

 _Jyoti :- yaar aise anjaan banne ki zaroorat nahi hai sabko pata hai that he likes you.._

 _Purvi :- to main kya karun... Aur waise bhi maine to unse usi din keh diya tha ki main apko 7th standard se jaanti hun and tabse maine apko bhaiya bola hai hamare beech kuch nahi ho sakta simple..._

 _Jyoti :- sahi hai aur agar tujhe bf chahiye bhi hoga to please unko mat banana...Tujhse bohot bade lagte hain_

 _And they both shared a laugh._

 _Purvi :- well mujhe koi bf nahi chahiye kyun ki mere paas to bf pehle se hai best friend hai na_

 _Jyoti :- hmmm_

 _They reached their school where a science exhibition was going to be held._

 **On boy side**

 _The boy was still standing at his place when someone tapped his shoulder from behind and said_

 _Voice :- kya hai ye yaar kavin wo ladki teri taraf palat kar dekhti tak nahi phir bhi 5 mahine se har roj tu uska yahan intezaar karta hai..._

 _Kavin smiled and said :- Dushyant... Kya karun yaar par use dekhe bina man hi nahi lagta_

 _Dushyant :- school ka topper and sabse popular ladka jisse sirf baat karne ke liye ladkiyan marti hain wo ek mamuli si ladki ke liye har roj apna ek ghanta yahan waste kar deta hai..._

 _Kavin just looked at him and said :- ok school chalte hain late ho jaayenge chal..._

 _They were going school by cycle while cycling kavin pov's :- sahi to keh raha hai dushyant lekin main bhi kya karun use dekhe bhi kisi bhi kaam mein man nahi lagta aur kabhi na kabhi to aisa hoga ki wo bhi mujhe palat kar dekhe ... Are yaar ho kya gaya hai mujhe kaash maine uss din use dekha hi na hota_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Kavin was talking to dushyant on his phone standing in his balcony. When he heard voice of a girl she was playing with his brother both were laughing and chasing each other on the colony streets. When kavin saw her he was completely lost in her her staring her without blinking his disconnected the call and stared her until she dissapeared from that place._

 ** _PRESENT TIME_**

 ** _purvi's side_**

 _She was alone in lab giving final touch to her model. Suddenly her eyes fell on some orchards on the bench she picked them smiled and thought_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Purvi and her friends were returning home from school purvi saw a flower shop on the way she wanted some orchards but since she had left her purse at home jyoti paid for flowers. Purvi entered in colony while playing with flowers and smilling sweetly at she was to collapse with someone when both stand properly with a jerk. When boy saw purvi he lowered his gaze immediately and left that place. Purvi was really shocked with boy's reaction when she heard someone is calling a name kavin she looked behind only to assure herself that this name belongs to him_

 _she wishpered :- kavin...and a cute smile came on her lips._

 ** _PRESENT_** _ **TIME**_

 _Purvi jerked herself :- kya soch rahi hai pagal to nahi ho gayi tu_

 _She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. And restarted her work._

 **Author's note:-**

 _I hope you all will like it. Sorry for all mistakes please read and review whether good or bad._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER-2**_

 _ **At purvi's school**_

 _Exhibition was going on all were busy in their respective works students were busy with their models._

 _In purvi's tream there was 5 members_

 _Purvi , Jyoti , Sneha , Shweta and Puja_

 _Purvi and Jyoti were busy in demonstrating the model in front of guests and teachers._

 _After sometimes Jyoti said :- purvi ek kaam kar tu pichhe chali jaa main aur shweta sambhalte hain_

 _Purvi :- kyun kya hua_

 _Jyoti :- are pagal wahan dekh anurag bhaiya aa rahe hain jao tum_

 _Purvi noded and left with puja._

 _Anurag :- hi Jyoti..._

 _Jyoti :- hello bhaiya... Aap yahan sneha se kuch kaam tha ?_

 _Anurag :- nahi wo bas socha tum logon ka model dekh loon nothing else..._

 _Jyoti :- ok_

 _Jyoti was explaing about their model while knowing that Anurag's eyes were searching someone._

 _Jyoti :- thats it..._

 _Anurag :- Jyoti where is Purvi ?_

 _Jyoti started looking here and there whole class was looking at them._

 _Jyoti :- bhaiya wo..._

 _Anurag :- look mujhe bas uski ek tasveer chahiye please bas ek baar use bula do..._

 _Jyoti :- bhaiya wo kabhi allow nahi karegi issliye please..._

 _Anurag left from there in disappointment. Purvi came there and asked_

 _Purvi :- kya hua kya puchh rahe the ?_

 _Jyoti :- unhe tumhaari ek photo chahiye thi..._

 _Purvi :- photo ? she asked with amazement..._

 _Then took a sigh and said :- leave it... kaam pe dhyaan do_

 _Exhibition got over purvi's team won second prize. They returned their respective home._

 **On kavin's side**

 _kavin was sitting near his window grill and was studying something when he heard that voice the voice which always used to stop his heartbeat. He peeped out from his window and saw her chatting and laughing with her loved every small thing about her. Her eyes, her voice, her smile everything. He was just staring her when Jyoti saw him staring at purvi don't know why but she never liked it whenever kavin stare at purvi._

 _Purvi we should leave now. Jyoti said rudely..._

 _Purvi :- kya hua Jyoti achanak se tum aise kyun...purvi asked worriedly_

 _Jyoti :- are kuch nahi yaar bas late ho rahi hun ... Jyoti said in her as usual chirpy voice_

 _Purvi :- mujhe laga suddenly tumhe kya hua naraz kyun ho gayi_

 _Jyoti :- main tumse kyun naraz hone lagi...pagal ho kya..._

 _Purvi :- ye bhi koi puchhne waali baat hai Jo har roj puchhti ho..._

 _Jyoti :- OK then bye pagal ..._

 _They all shared a laugh then her friends left from there. She was to enter in her house when her eyes fell on him they shared a cute eyelock but purvi immediately advert her gaze and started looking entered in her house with her keys since no one was at home shut the door and then closed her eyes tightly suddenly she felt a flash of that moment when their eyes met unknowingly her lips got curved into a cute smile she jerked herself and left from their to get fresh._

 ** _Author's note:-_**

 _Hi guys I know i'm here very soon actually i'm more excited than anyone of you. This story is very special for me because this is not just a story for me. Well thank you so much who reviewed._

 _ **CID ki deewani:-**_ _Thankyou so much for your support and specially for such a warm welcome. I just hope you will like this story._

 _ **Sweety:-**_ _Thanks for your review and I think maine kuch jyada hi jaladi update kar diya right._

 ** _Misha:-_** _Thanks misha for your review._

 ** _Guest ji_** _:- Thank you so much that you read my story and gave your review on it. And as you want to se kevi as cid officers for that you have to wait for somemore chapter I hope you won't mind. Till then please read the story and continue you reviews._

 **kavi fan:-** _Thank you for reading and reviewing._

 ** _Guest ji :-_** _Thank you so much for such a cute review_

 _ **Saj :-**_ _Thanks for reviewing._


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER- 4**_

 ** _Next morning_**

 _Dushyant came to meet kavin. Kavin's mom welcomed him._

 _Dushyant :- good morning aunty..._

 _Kavin's mom :- good morning beta...kavin apne kamre mein hai_

 _Dushyant :- thank you aunty..._

 ** _In kavin's room_**

 _kavin was getting ready for school Dushyant came there and sat on bed. Kavin saw him and asked with surprise..._

 _Kavin :- are dushyant tum itni jaldi aa gaye..._

 _Dushyant :- haan wo tujhse kuch baat karni thi_

 _Kavin :- kya hua koi problem hai kya... He asked in tension_

 _Dushyant :- nahi bhai utna bhi kuch serious nahi hai par..._

 _Kavin :- par kya.._

 _Dushyant :- dekh kavin kab tak tu ek hi jagah pe khade hokar use dekhega aur phir chup chap chala jaayega ?_

 _Kavin :- jab tak wo koi jawab na de... Kavin said with a careless and calm tone_

 _Dushyant :- seriously aur wo kis cheez ka jawab degi ... He asked in amazement_

 _Kavin :- Matlab..._

 _Dushyant :- matlab ye ki tune aaj tak usse kuch kaha hai ye bhi to ho sakta hai na ki use pata hi na ho ki tu uska wait karta hai..._

 _Kavin :- nahi yaar use pata hai main..._

 _Dushyant cut him and said :- ye main tum chhodo mere paas ek idea hai..._

 _He said with a smirk on his face._

 _Kavin :- kaisa idea ?_

 _Kavin asked with told something to him. Kavin jumped on his feet and started looking at dushyant shockingly._

 _Kavin :- yaar tu pagal wagal to nahi ho gaya na... Nahi nahi yaar ye galat hoga_

 _Dushyant :- kavin singhaniya galat aur sahi ki baat kar raha hai... Yaar aur waise bhi maine tumse sirf uske pichhe jaane ko kaha hai use kidnap karne ko nahi_

 _Dushyant said while trying to convince kavin._

 _Kavin :- nahi yaar kahin use bura lag gaya toh... Aur main bas use smile karte hue dekhna chahta hun pareshaan nahi dekhna chahta please yaar nahi..._

 _Dushyant :- yaar kavin tum aise hi bas use dekhna chahte ho zindagi bhar bas aise hi dekhte rahoge kya..._

 _Kavin :- lekin yaar..._

 _Dushyant :- tum decide kar lo ya to meri baat maan kar ye unbounded relation aage badhane ki koshish karo aur nahi to bhul jao use... Choice tumhaari hai... Main hall mein tumhaara wait kar raha hun_

 _Dushyant said in a firm tone and left from there. Kavin was standing like a statute dushyant words were enchoing in his ears finally he decided something and left along with blazer in his hands._

 _He came in hall where dushyant was talking to his mother and taking breakfast._

 _Kavin's mom :- kavin jaldi aao aur breakfast kar lo..._

 _Kavin :- ji mummy_

 _Kavin sat next to dushyant and served breakfast for himself..._

 _Dushyant asked :- to kya socha..._

 _Kavin :- use bura to nahi lagega na..._

 _Dushyant :- are pagal kya bura lagega... Said in a cheery voice_

 _Kavin just took a sigh._

 ** _At purvi's home_**

 _Purvi was taking her breakfast while scolding her sister kajal for being late._

 _Purvi :- kabhi bhi ye ladki na time pe tayar nahi ho sakti... stupid_

While jyoti came and called from outside:- purvi are you ready ?

Purvi :- Jyoti andar aa jao

Jyoti came inside and sat on chair and said while shifting her shoes

Jyoti :- purvi jaldi karo yaar hum late ho jaayenge

Purvi :- haan bas shoes pehen loon

Both purvi and jyoti left for school.

Kavin saw them comming everything stopped for him for a while but as usual purvi even didn't looked at him. Dushyant came from behind and said

Dushyant :- yaad hai na...

Kavin :- hmmmm

When purvi and jyoti crossed that place kavin and his friends started walking behind them kavin was walking as much close to purvi as possible and his friends were behind him. Purvi was feeling very awkward with this suddenly her left leg twisted and she was to fall when kavin hold her from waist she closed her eyes and hold his colar tightly. Kavin was just lost in her innocence. Slowly she opened her eyes only to find herself in his arms they shared a cute eyelock.

 _ **BG MUSIC**_

 _ **Teri kaali ankhiyon se jind meri jaage**_

 _ **Dhadkan se tez daudoon sapno se aage**_

 _ **Ab jaan loot jaaye ye jahan chhut jaaye**_

 _ **Sang pyaar rahe main rahun na rahun**_

 _ **Sajda tera sajda**_

 _ **Din rain karoon nahi chain karoon**_

 _ **Sajda tera sajda**_

 _ **Karoon main tera sajda**_

 _Dushyant and kavin's friends were just smilling where don't know why but jyoti was not feeling well she was very much angry by seeing purvi in kavin's arms. She caught purvi's hand and grabbed her from there and make her stand properly._

 _Jyoti while becaming normal asked:- purvi are you ok... Tumhe lagi to nahi_

 _Purvi was shocked with her action but managed to reply :- ya i'm fine... while looking at kavin_

 _Jyoti held purvi's hand tightly and said :- chalo hum late ho jaayenge_

 _Purvi :- haan thik hai par itni jor se kyun pakda hai_

 _Jyoti :- taaki tumhe wapas kisi ki bahon mein girne ka bahana na mil jaaye_

 _Kavin got angry after listening this but said nothing._

 _Purvi :- Matlab_

 _Jyoti :- matlab chhodo chalo jaldi..._

 _She took purvi with her._

 _While all this things dushyant was just observing jyoti's every action suspiciously._

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE:-_**

 ** _Hi guys i know short update but i'm really very sorry i can't update a long chapter since i have crisis of time but i promise i will be here regularly in gap 1 or 2 days. I'm really very sorry i haven't time to acknowledge everyone individually but thank you soooo much to you all for reviewing on this story. I will update soon till then bye and take care._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER-5**_

 _ **At purvi's school**_

 _purvi's all friends were busy in talking but purvi was lost in her own world she was thinking about morning incident. She was remembering every small how she lost her balance and kavin hold her how they got lost in each other eye. When her friend Puja saw her and asked to Jyoti._

 _Puja :- yaar jyoti ye purvi ko kya hua subah se ..._

 _Jyoti looked at purvi and said in a stern voice :- mujhe nahi Pata..._

 _Puja shrugged and jerked purvi a bit purvi came out from her world._

 _Puja :- kya hua tumhe kiske khayalon mein khoyi ho_

 _Purvi hit Puja on her shoulder and said :- kisi ke nahi jyada dimag mat chalao_

 _Shweta :- nahi purvi koi to hai_

 _Purvi :- are pagalon koi nahi hai tum log..._

 _Jyoti :- koi kaise nahi hai purvi haan waise sahi bhi hai tum hum logon km kyun kuch bataogi ab to tumhe sambhalane Wala mil gaya hai...hai NA_

 _Purvi :- kya bole jaa rahi ho jyoti matlab kuch bhi... Main kavin ke baare mein nahi soch rahi thi yaar_

 _Jyoti :- achha par maine to uska naam liya hi nahi_

 _Shweta :- ye kavin kon hai?_

 _Purvi :- koi nahi_

 _Puja :- aise kaise nahi hai... aur ye sambhalane waala se kya matlab tumhaara jyoti batao NA please_

 _Jyoti told them about morning's incident._

 _Puja :- Ooo how sweet ... Usne tumhe thaam rakha tha tum uski aankhon mein kho gayi sab kuch kitna filmy tha NA_

 _Purvi :- chup Karo yaar kuch filmy nahi tha ab mujhe tang mat Karo_

 _Purvi left from there. Jyoti was just looking at purvi when she left the place._

 _ **At kavin's side**_

 _whole day he also was lost. Where Dushyant was thinking about Jyoti's behaviour he looked at kavin and found him lost. He shooked his head and came to kavin_

 _Dushyant :- kavin...but kavin was not listening to him he called his name a bit more loudly. Kaavin..._

 _Kavin :-Haan... Dushyant main behra nahi hun Jo chilla rahe ho sun sakta hun yaar_

 _Dushyant :- haan pata hai par sun to nahi rahe the NA are yaar itna sochoge uske baare mein to wo hichkiyon se mar hi jaayegi...he said while laughing_

 _Kavin :- achha... Ho gaya Tera ab jaa yahan se_

 _Dushyant :- are mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni thi..._

 _Kavin :- haan bol NA_

 _Dushyant:- yaar tujhe ye Jyoti thodi ajib nahi lagti_

 _Kavin remembered her words which she had said to purvi_

 _Kavin in angry tone :- yaar naam mat le uska uski himmat kaise Hui purvi se waise baat karne ki_

 _Dushyant :- Haan kavin main big yahi batane ki koshish kar raha tha us waqt uska behaviour thoda ajib nahi laga_

 _Kavin :- chhodo NA yaar mujhe uske baare mein jaan kar kya karna hai..._

 _Dushyant :- hmmm_

 ** _IN THE EVENING_**

 ** _At purvi's home_**

 _mumma mujhe nahi jaana na ...purvi was requesting something to her mother ... Apko pata hai na mujhe shadiyon mein jaana achha nahi lagta please mumma_

 _Purvi's mom:- nahi purvi jaana to tumhe padega warna papa bohot gussa ho jaayenge jao maine tumhaare aur kajal ke kapde nikal diye hain jaakar jaldi se ready ho jao_

 _Purvi left from there to get sometimmes she got ready with a simple crimson Anarkali suit, a long chain type earing and a little makeup_

 ** _At the venue of the Marriage_**

 _Purvi was sitting alone on sofa. Where kajal was talking to her friends when purvi's mom called her_

 _Purvi's mom:-purvi beta ye phoolon ki thaal zara pandit ji ko de dena_

 _Purvi :- ji mumma_

 _Purvi took the plate full of flowers and was coming to mandap when she collapsed with someone and was about to fall when two arms lifted her up. Again they got lost in each other eyes purvi was first who came out from trance she stand properly and was very embarrassed_

 _Purvi/Kavin :- I'm so..._

 _Both looked at each other purvi got silent_

 _Kavin :- I'm sorry wo mujhe dekh kar chalna chahiye tha main help kar deta hun tumhaari ye phool uthaane mein_

 _Purvi in hurry :- nahi nahi its ok main kar loongi tum jao_

 _Kavin:- lekin main help kar deta hun NA waise bhi meri wajah se girl hai_

 _Purvi :- achha theek hai to bas tum itni help Karo abhi tum jao yahan se_

 _Kavin went from there. Purvi took a sigh and pov's :- ye saamne hota to kuch kar hi nahi paati ... Lekin uske saamne hone na hone se mujhe fark kyun padta hai kya ho gaya hai mujhe samajh hi nahi aa raha kuch...aur ye ho kya raha hai bhagwaan ji subah se do baar gir chuki hun yahi milta hai mujhe girne ke liye thoda sambhal kar rehna hoga mujhe pta nahi kya kya ho raha hai mere saath._

 ** _Author's note:-_**

 ** _I'm really very sorry guys i know I'm late but as i told you i haven't much time so please I'm forgive me. And thank-you all for your lovely reviews. I'll update next chapter soon till then Bbye and take care._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER - 6**_

 _Purvi was busy in her own thoughts while kavin was busy in admiring her she was lookin perfect in traditional attire. Her hairs which were set in a pony tail giving her a simple and elegant look. Just then dushyant along with his other friends came there._

 _Dushyant :- kavin..._

 _Kavin :- Haan... Tumor kuch bol rahe the_

 _Dushyant :- kya hua tum khoye kahan... Just then his eyes fell on purvi who was busy in picking flowers he shook his head and smile at his friend ... Ooo to bhabhi bhi yahan hain... He said in kavin's ears_

 _Kavin :- ek min kon bhabhi_

 _Dushyant :- purvi bhabhi aur kon..._

 _Kavin :- achha wo kabse_

 _Dushyant :- jabse wo teri pasand ban gayi hai tabse_

 _Kavin took a sigh and said :- yaar wo to meri pasand hai aur rahegi par wo mujhe pasand karti hai ya nahi ye bhi to matter karta hai_

 _Dushyant :- aur usne tujhse kaha ki wo tujhe pasand nahi karti..._

 _Kavin :- nahi par..._

 _Dushyant :- to phir bas par war kuch nahi_

 _That was typical indian marriage all girls were dancing some were singing and many other programmes were going on._

 _Purvi was standing with her sister and talking to her. Kavin was as usual just admiring the marriage got over they both returned their respective homes._

 ** _Next morning_**

 _Purvi got ready for school and as usual left for school with her best friend. But today for a change kavin wasn't on his place_

 _Purvi was surprised with this. Jyoyi saw this and asked in a stern tone_

 _Jyoti :- kavin ko dhoondh rahi ho_

 _Purvi :- nahi... Main kyun use dhoondhungi mere paas aur koi kaam nahi hai kya_

 _Jyoti :- pata nahi_

 _Purvi :- tujhe kya ho gaya hai yaar kuch bhi bolti rehti hai_

 _Jyoti :- kuch nahi main to bas ye soch rahi thi wo jab wahan khada hota hai to kabhi tu udhar dekhti bhi nahi hai aur ab udhar hi dekhi jaa rahi hai..._

 _Purvi just gave a look to Jyoti and shook her head. Just then purvi saw kavin standing at some distance from the place where he used to. Purvi started to see in other direction kavin smiled at her saw a truck was to hit a child who was crossing the road. She was at some distance from the child she ran to that direction. But her leg got hit with a stoneand she collapsed on the floor jyoti was not able to understand anything she was just standing there. The truck was very close to the child when someone drag the child from there and they both hit a tree near the road came to Purview_

 _Jyoti :- Purvi tum thik to ho... In a worried tone_

 _Purvi :- haan main thik hun wo bacha and she started to find him_

 _She found the child sitting with some boys under the tree she ran to them and asked to the child_

 _Purvi :- aap thik to ho... Aap just then her eyes fell on kavin who was got hurt by the tree and having blood with his elbow._

 _Child :- main thik hun didi par bhaiya...and started crying... Sorry bhaiya_

 _Kavin was to say something when purvi said_

 _Purvi :- aap ro kyun rahe ho kuch nahi hua apki wajah se... chalo ab rona band karo aur apko school ke liye late nahi ho rahe ho chalo school jao..._

 _Just then Dushyant came there with first aid kit._

 _Dushyant :- kavin chal ab apna haath dikha_

 _Kavin :- are itni zor ki bhi nahi lagi yaar rehne de na_

 _Dushyant was to say something. While purvi said_

 _Purvi :- aise kaise nahi hai kitna khoon nikal raha hai pagal ho kya_

 _She took first aid from dushyant hands and started wiping bloods from his hands she did his first aid while all the time kavin was just staring at her. After she was done she said_

 _Purvi :- ab ispe paani mat girne dena samajh aaya..._

 _Kavin just shook his purvi started going she noticed jyoti was not there_

 _Purvi :- are ye jyoti kahan chali gayi...lagta hai mujhe akeli jaana padega_

 _And she left from there_

 _Kavin was staring at the banded and smiling._

Purvi reached school while thinking why Jyoti went from there wthout informing her. She came to jyoti and asked

Purvi :- Kya hai ye jyoti ?

Jyoti asked without looking at her :- kya kya hai...

Purvi :- tum mujhe wahan akela chhod kar kyun chali aai thi ?

Jyoti :- tum akeli kahan thi... Tumhaare saath tumhaara wo special one tha na... She said in a firm tone.

Purvi was shocked by her reply.

Purvi :- Jyoti kya bol rahi hai tujhe samajh aa raha hai...kya matlab...

Jyoti tried to became normal and said :- are yaar mazak kar rahi hun... wo mujhe Ravi sir se kuch kaam tha to isse pehle ki wo chale jaayen main yahan chali aai... Sorry

Purvi :- to mujhe bol kar _chali_ aati main kitni tensed ho gayi thi ki tum aise kyun chali gayi... Achha chhodo mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hai and they both got busy in their chatting session.

 **At night**

 _Purvi pov's :- kitna achha hai kavin agar aaj wo nahi hota to pata nahi uss bache ka kya hota usne apni jaan par khel kar **kisi** aise insaan ki jaan bachai jise wo jaanta bhi nahi tha...agar wo kisi anjaane ke liye itna kar sakta hai to apni family se kitni pyaar karta hoga kitni lucky hogi wo ladki jiski life mein kavin hoga..._

 _Suddenly she jerked herself and thought :- kya soch rahi hun main dimag kharab ho gaya hai mera are wo ladki lucky hogi NA main kyun Khush ho rahi hun so hi jaati hun warna kal tak Sach mein pagal ho jaungi._

 _But that whole night she wasn't able to sleep same thing was happening with kavin he was also thinking about purvi how she scolded him and did his banded he was constantly looking at the banded done by purvi._

 _ **Next morning**_

 _As usual purvi left wth jyoti for school kavin was waiting as his place for her but today purvi looked at kavin as she was wanting to ask him that how is his wound but something was there which was stopping her so she just kept looking at him untill she crossed the place. Kavin was very much surprised but more than being surprise he was happy that atleast she looked at him Dushyant was also happy for his friend cum brother._

 _ **At kavin's school**_

 _There was a function **was** to held in his **school** after two days so all were rehearsing for there performance. But kavin was lost in purvi's thought dushyant saw this and came to kavin took him on the stage and announced he will sing a song. All girls started cheering for him. _

_Kavin :- kyaa yaar mujhse puchhe bina kaise tune..._

 _Dushyant :- kavin yaar dekh ab maine keh diya hai gaana to tujhe padega aur tu aaj itna khush hai ek gaana to banta hai yaar...he gave him guitar kavin took it and started to play_

 _Kavin :- **koi dil bekabu kar gaya aur ishka dil mein bhar gaya**_

 _ **Koi dil bekabu kar gaya aur ishka dil mein bhar gaya**_

 _ **Ankhon ankhon mein wo lakhon galla kar gaya oye**_

 _ **O rabba main to kar gaya oye shudaai mujhe kar gaya kar gaya oye...2**_

He remembered her smile.

 **ab _dil chahe khamosi ke hoton pe main likh doon pyaari si baatein kai_**

 ** _Ho kuch pal mere naam kare wo main bhi uske naam pe likhun mulakatein kai_**

he remembered when she was in her arms and they both were lost in her eyes.

 _ **Ooo pehli hi takni mein ban gayi jaan pe naina waina uske mere dil pe chhape**_

 _ **Ab jaun kahan pe dil ruka hai wahan pe**_

 _He remembered how she was looking at him...her beautiful eyes filled with innocence..._

 _ **Jahan dekh ke mujhe wo aage badh gaya oye**_

 _ **O rabba main to mar gaya oye shudaai mujhe kar gaya kar gaya oye**_

 _ **O rabba main to mar gaya oye shudaai mujhe kar gaya kar gaya oye...**_

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE_**

 ** _Hi guys thankyou for your reviews. I'm happy that you are liking the story i know this is not much good but still thanks to all who reviewed for their support. Ok I'll update soon till then take care Bbye._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER - 7**_

 _Days passed like this now Purvi also started to accept that she has feelings for kavin but never told anyone. Because she never believed in relationships she always believed in true love and she was always afraid what if kavin don't love her what if his feeling are just temporary. Due to these thoughts she always denied her feelings in front of others. But one day she decided that she will confess her feelings to him but then she thought about her family she always knew that her family will never support her in this and if she will lie to them she won't be able to forgive herself. Love was always a timewaste for her family and perhaps on this age it was true. So she started to ignore her feelings._ _she never told anyone about her feelings._

 _But jyoti understood her feelings don't know why she never wanted purvi to like kavin so she decided to do something._

 _ **At purvi's school**_

 _Both purvi and jyoti reached school jyoti was not talking to purvi._

 _Purvi :- jyoti kya hua yaar aise kyun behave kar rahi hai... Koi galati hui mujhse..._

 _But jyoti didn't say anything purvi hold her hands and said_

 _Purvi :- Jyoti bata NA did I hurt you... Kya kiya Maine... dekho tum jaanti ho NA tum mere liye kitni important ho infact mere saare friends mere liye kitne important hain... Tum logon mein jaan basti hai meri main kabhi tum logon ko jaan bujhkar hurt nahi Kar sakti... To please batao mujhe kya hua..._

 _Purvi got teary while convincing jyoti. Finally jyoti broke her silence_

 _Jyoti :- dekho purvi mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni... Tumhaari wajah se meri life mein kya ho raha hai tumhe pata bhi nahi hai... Shayad tumhaari koi galati nahi hai usme lekin main tumhaari dost hone ki keemat nahi chukana chahti that's simple.._

 _Purvi :- Jyoti tum kya bol rahi ho mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha_

 _Jyoti :- tumhe samajh nahi aa raha NA lekin mujhe samajh aa raha hai Jo tumhaare man mein chal raha hai kavin ko lekar..._

 _Purvi was shocked with this._

 _Purvi :- Matlab..._

 _Jyoti :- purvi please itni anjaan banne ki zaroorat nahi hai... Tumhaara har roj use dekhna mujhse uski baatein karna aur phir hamare kuch bhi kehne par mukar jaana tumhe kya lagta hai main pagal hun Jo mujhe kuch samajh nahi aata..._

 _Purvi was just listening her without knowing how to react._

 _Jyoti :- Lekin tumhe Pata hai kya us jaise ladke kabhi kisi ek ke pichhe nahi bhagte ..._

 _With this purvi looked at her as if she is asking what she mean..._

 _Jyoti :- Ji haan miss purvi aaj tumhaari wajah se wo mujhe jaanta hai and you know what wo mera number maang raha tha Anurag Bhaiya se ... Wo to bhaiya ne bola ki wo meri behen lagti hai nahi to... Parson hi to mere ghar tak aaya tha tab mujhe thoda ajib laga tha lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki uske dimag mein aisa kuch chal raha hai..._

 _Purvi was so much shocked tears were rolling down her cheeks she felt cheated._

 _Jyoti :- are inke jaise ladkon ki aadat hi yahi hoti hai ladkiyon ko to pairon ki juti samajhte hain ye log... Lekin agar wo mujhe jaanta hai to sirf tumhaari wajah se..._

 _Purvi left without uttering a word. Jyoti was just looking at her..._

 _Jyoti pov's :- I'm sorry purvi main jaanti hun ki tumhe bohot bura laga meri baaton ka par main kya karun main nahi dekh sakti tumhe kavin ke saath nahi dekh sakti ki koi use pasand kare... Main jaanti hun ki iske baad tum use kabhi pasand nahi karogi tum nafrat karogi usse and that's what I want._

 _Purvi was sitting on a bench in ground she was thinking about what jyoti said. Tears were rolling down her cheeks she was so much hurt._

 _Purvi pov's :- kyun bhagwaan ji mere saath hi aisa kyun... Kavin wo pehla ladka tha jiske liye mere man mein... Kyun ro rahi hai tu haan wo aisa hi hai ye maan kyun nahi leti tu... Jyoti bilkul sahi hai uske saath jo kuch bhi hua wo teri wajah se hua..._

 _She was so much lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that jyoti came there and sat beside her. Jyoti placed her hand on her shoulder she came out of her thoughts and looked at her with teary eyes._

 _Jyoti :- purvi main..._

 _When purvi cut her in between and said in choked voice:- nahi jyoti please kuch mat kaho main achhe se jaanti hun jo hua wo meri wajah se hua tumhe bohot bura laga hoga... Tum kabhi mere baare mein bura nahi sochogi main ye bhi jaanti hun par yaar kya ek stupid lafange ki wajah se tum hamari dosti tod dogi... Jyoti please I'm really sorry main..._

 _Jyoti :- purvi main jaanti hun tumhe bura lag raha hai but I'm sorry itna kuch hone ke baad main tumse dosti nahi rakh sakti. Main us type ki ladki nahi hun meri family ki reputation bohot matter karti hai mere liye so please... Main tumhe yahan yahi batane aai thi_

 _Purvi :- par jyoti meri baat to..._

 _But jyoti left from there without listening her purvi broke into tears_

 _Purvi pov's :- I hate you kavin and I'll always hate you for this._

 _Purvi again started to ignore kavin she stopped looking for him. Jyoti was so much happy with this where kavin was very much worried with her behaviour._

 _Kavin :- yaar dushyant ye purvi ko ho kya gaya hai wo aise kyun behave kar rahi hai_

 _Kavin asked in irritating voice while dushyant tried to console him and said:- k_ _avin relaxe ho sakta ho koi baat ho tum..._

 _Kavin :- wahi to problem hai na mujhe nahi pata kya baat hai... Kahin wo kisi problem mein to nahi_

 _Dushyant :- kavin pata nahi kyun yaar mujhe lagta hai uske aise behavior ke pichhe zaroor uski friend ki stupidity hai_

 _kavin :- ab kuch bhi ho yaar mujhe bas uski tension ho rahi hai..._

 _Days started passing like this purvi was always trying to convince jyoti but every time she hurted herself... Kavin was worried for purvi._

 _After some months kavin has to left the city for his higher studies and he decided to express her feelings to purvi._

 ** _One day_**

 _purvi was going to school when kavin came and said :- mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..._

 _Purvi didn't showed any reaction and continued her walking. Kavin followed her and said:- purvi bas 5 min I promise_

 _Purvi looked here and there people were looking at them_

 _Purvi pov's :- Oh to ye naya tarika hai mujhe irritate karne ka ... Kyun kavin_

 _She looked at him and said :- mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni... Just go_

 _Kavin :- purvi please..._

 _But purvi started walking kavin hold her hand in anger purvi was trying to release her hand._

 _Purvi :- kavin leave my hand... Kavin I said leave my hand_

 _But kavin didn't listened her and drag her to near by park._

 _Purvi :- kavin pagal ho gaye ho haath chhodo mera ..._

 _Kavin put his hand on her lips_

 _Kavin :- chup ek dum chup ... Bohot ho gaya tumhaara... Chal key raha hai haan tumhaara Jo man karega tum karogi_

 _Purvi cut him in between :- O really manmaani main Kar rahi hun ya tum... Mujhse bina puchhe mujhe yaha lekar chale aaye...kyun mere pichhe pade ho chhod kyun nahi dete mera pichha karna..._

 _Kavin :- haan lekar aaya main jabardasti tumhe yahan par tumne kyun kuch nahi kiya tum chilla sakti thi logon ko bula sakti thi phir kyun nahi bulaya... Aur kya chahti ho tum ki main tumhaare pichhe na aaun yahi na waada karta hun nahi aaunga lekin zindagi bhar sirf tumse pyaar karunga..._

 _Purvi got shocked and looked at him_

 _Kavin :- aur tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe kuch nahi pata tum bhi pyaar karti ho mujhse... Kya ho gaya hai purvi tumhe ..._

 _Purvi tried to be normal and said :- kuch nahi hua mujhe... Tum pagal ho gaye ho ...main tumse koi pyaar vyaar nahi karti samjhe tum achha hi hai ye baat aaj saaf ho gayi... Pyaar wo bhi tum jaise ladke se like seriously tumhe matlab bhi pata hai pyaar Ka_

 _Both purvi's and kavin's eyes were teary._

 _Kavin :- purvi..._

 _Purvi :- just shut up kavin... Tumhaari wajah se Maine apni sabse achhi dost ko kho diya ladkiyan to tumhaare liye pairon ki juti hain na ... Main bhi unhi me se ek houngi right_

 _Before kavin could say anything purvi said :- ek min Mr. Kavin singhaniya meri baat abhi khatam nahi Hui bohot ladkiyan aayi hongi tumhaari life mein lekin main un ladkiyon mein se nahi hun. Is baat km jitni jaldi tum samajh lo achha Hogan._

 _Kavin:- purvi galat samajh rahi ho tum mujhe aur mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki main tumhe sach kaise samjhaun... Kaise samjhaun ki main tumse pyaar karta hun..._

 _Purvi :- kuch samjhane ki zaroorat nahi hai kyun ki mujhe Pata hai tum kya ho... Har ladki tumhaare liye ek game hai... Aur main..._

 _Kavin :- purvi mujhe nahi pata tumse kisne kya kaha... Tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti NA its OK at least ek photo de sakti ho jaa raha hun main ye seher chhod kar hamesha ke liye... Please purvi kyun ki main to hamesha sirf tumse hi pyaar karunga..._

 _Purvi started clapping and said :- amazing kavin tumhe to actor hona chahiye tha kitni safai se jhooth bolte ho NA kisi ko bhi aasani se phasa lo..._

 _Kavin was shocked with her behaviour now he couldn't control his anger. He hold her arms tightly and said :- enough is enough... Bohot bol Liya tumne...tumne kabhi shayad pyaar nahi kiya tumhe kaise pata hoga sacha pyaar kya hota hai... Aur kya keh rahi thi ki mujhe tumse pyaar nahi hai... He smiled painfully and said :- isi mein khush ho NA to jao nahi karta main tumse pyaar kyun ki main apne pyaar ko proof kar us feeling Ka mazak nahi udana chahta...aur haan aazad ho tum aaj se ye pareshaan karne waala kabhi tumhe dobara tang nahi Karega...Bye_

 _And kavin left from **there** in tears. Purvi broke into tears and sat with a thud._

 _Purvi :- pata nahi kavin tum kya bolkar gaye usme kitna sach tha kitna jhooth... Mujhe bas itna pata hai ki mera pehla pyaar adhura reh gaya.._

 _And she started crying. Here kavin directly goes to his home and packed himself in his room she sat with a thud. Kavin :- kyun purvi aisa kya kar diya maine jo tum mujhse itni nafrat karti ho main to sirf tumse pyaar karta tha kyun mujhse itni nafrat. Main to chah kar bhi tumse nafrat nahi kar sakta kyun ki mera pyaar sirf attraction ya infatuation nahi tha I truely loved you and I'll love you forever._

 _ **samandar se jyada meri aankhon mein aansoo**_

 _ **jaane ye khuda bhi hai aisa kyun**_

 _ **Tujhko hi aaye na khayal mera**_

 _ **Patta patta jaanta hai ek**_

 _ **Tu hi na jaane haal mera**_

 _ **Patta patta janta hai ek**_

 _ **Tu hi na jaane haal mera...**_

 _He also broke into tears. Dushyant came to meet him kavin was doing his packing his red eyes clearly showed that he was crying. Dushyant placed his hand on kavin's shoulder kavin looked at him and smiled sadly_

 _Dushyant :- kya hua kavin kya kaha purvi ne..._

 _Kavin :- yaar kal subah 5:00 baje ki train hai_

 _Dushyant :- tum baat badalne ki koshish kar rahe ho_

 _Kavin :- nahi dushyant main koshish nahi kar raha baat badal raha hun... Kyun ki mujhe is topic pe koi baat nahi karni... Aaj aur abhi ye matter close kar dete hain_

 _Dushyant didn't said anything._

 _ **At purvi's side**_

 _Purvi was standing in her balcony looking at the moon and thinking about kavin_

 _Purvi :- pata nahi kyun par tumhaari kahi har baat per yakeen karne Ka man karta hai... Kyun kavin kya mila tumhe mujhe rula kar kya Mila... Tears rolled down her cheeks_

 ** _Nit din nit din roiyan main_**

 ** _Sau rab di na soiyan main_**

 ** _Ik tere hi pichhe maahi_**

 ** _Sawan diya rutta khoiya main...(2)_**

 _Kavin was standing near his window and looking at the moon he closed his eyes and purvi's face flashed on his eyes unknowingly he smiled then open his eyes a drop of tear escaped from his eyes._

 ** _Dil ne dhadkano ko hi tod diya_**

 ** _Tuta had sine mein chhod diya_**

 ** _Ho dil ne dhadkano ko hi Tod diya_**

 ** _Tuta hua sine mein chhod diya_**

 ** _Khushiyan le gaya dard kitne de gaya_**

 ** _Ye pyaar Tera_**

 ** _Patta patta jaanta hai_**

 ** _Ik tu hi NA jaane haal mera ...(2)_**

 _Both were feeling broken from inside will time be able to heal their wounds._

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE_**

 ** _Hi guys thanks to you who reviewed._**

 ** _Cid ki deewani :- I'm really very sorry but you have to wait until next update. In next chapy purvi and kavin will Cid officers. I hope you won't mind._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER - 8**_

 ** _After 8 years_**

 _A girl was standing on her terrace looking at moon._

 _Girl :- Itne saal beet gaye tum to sab kuch bhul gaye hoge par aaj tak main wo sab bhul nahi paayi. Pata nahi mere baad aur kitni ladkiyon ke saath tumne wahi kiya hoga. Mera pyaar khatam nahi hua par waqt ke saath tumhaare liye nafrat aur bhi badh gayi hai par pyaar ho ya nafrat ye dono cheezein takleef sirf mujhe hi dengi kyun ki tumhaare liye sab game jaisa tha. Tumne mujhe pyaar se nafrat karna sikhaya hai kavin... A drop of fresh tear escaped from her eyes she closed her eyes tightly and took a sigh... Lekin ab aur nahi kal se main ek nayi life suru karne jaa rahi hun ab tumhaare baare mein soch kar apna time nahi waste karungi...and wiped her tears._

 ** _Next morning_**

 _A person was sleeping when his phone started beeping he saw caller I'd and received the call_

 _Person :- haan yaar bol_

 _Voice :- kya bol kahan hai tu ?_

 _Person :- ghar per aur kahan_

 _Voice :- like seriously kavin... Tujhe pata hai na ACP sir ne aaj jaldi bulaya hai... Aur tu abhi tak..._

 _Kavin jumped from his bed and yelled at the person on call_

 _Kavin:- oye kya kar raha hai Dushyant yaar tu mujhe abhi bata raha hai itni der se kahan tha..._

 _Dhshyant :- amazing matlab ab mujhe hi..._

 _Kavin cut him in between._

 _Kavin :- shut up yaar... Ab time mat waste kar mera mujhe ready hona hai bye... And he cut the call._

 _Dushyant :- are yaar sun to... Pagal hai ye bilkul_

 ** _IN BEAURO_**

 _kavin and dushyant reached there and didn't found ACP sir took a sigh of relief and started there work. After sometimes ACP sir came all wished him._

 _Abhijeet :- sir aaj apne hume itni jaldi kyun bulaya hai..._

 _ACP :- abhijeet aaj wo ek nayi officer join hone waali hai_

 _Shreya :- sir join hone waali hai matlab ek ladki hai..._

 _ACP :- haan Shreya... Bas aati hi hogi achha tumlog apna kaam Karo aur kavin wo raghu case waali file lekar mere cabin mein Aao...and he left from there_

 _Kavin was going to record room for file he was to open the door when someone entered and they both collapsed the girl was to fall when kavin hold her from waist they both got lost in each others eyes._

 ** _Paas aaye duriyaan phir bhi kam na hui_**

 ** _Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi_**

 ** _Aasmaan ko zameen ye zaroori nahi_**

 ** _Jaa mile... Jaa mile..._**

 ** _Ishq sacha wahi jisko milti nahi manjilen...manjilein_**

All officers were just looking at him Dushyant was confused whether he should be happy or be sad for kavin. When ACP came out from his cabin and said

ACP :- are purvi aa gayi tum...

 _Both kavin and purvi came out from trance kavin made purvi stand properly. Purvi compose herself and said:- In_ _spector purvi reporting on duty sir..._

 _ACP :- come purvi main tumhe sabse milata hun._

 _ACP introduced purvi to everyone and lastly came to kavin_

 _ACP :- purvi he is Sr. Inspector kavin_

 _Purvi looked at Kavin and said :- Hi sir... while extending her hand kavin took her hand_

 ** _Hamari adhuri kahani..._**

 ** _Hamari adhuri kahani..._**

Both were looking at each other having tears in their eyes. Then purvi removed her gaze and started looking here and there. Kavin left from there dushyant was just looking at them without knowing how to react. Shreya came to purvi and said

:- hi purvi... Mere saath Aao... Tumhe Pata hai main yahan akele bore ho jaati thi in bandaron ke bich mein... While pointing towards nikhil and pankaj.

Nikhil - achha hum bandar aur tum...

Shreya :- purvi ignore them chalo tum mere saath... Shreya hold purvi's hand and started moving but purvi was lost somewhere else Shreya saw this and asked purvi are you okay...

Purvi came out from her thoughts :- Haan... Haan main theek hun Shreya tum kuch bol rahi thi.

Shreya :- nahi...tum bas chalo mere saath...

Here kavin reached record room his red eyes were revealing all his pain which he has hidden since a long time. He was remembering how they met again. He closed his eyes in order to remove those thoughts but purvi's eyes flashed in front of him tears started flowing through his eyes. He sat down on the floor

Kavin pov's :- kyun karti ho mujhse itni nafrat purvi aaj bhi maine tumhaari aankhon mein nafrat dekhi hai apne liye kyun ... Main to aaj tak tumhe bhul nahi paaya... Maine sambhaal liya tha khud phir kyun kismat tumhe mere saamne lekar chali aai... Kya karun main...

Dushyant came there and became shocked to see his buddy's condition he came to kavin placed his hand on his shoulder and asked :- kavin...

kavin looked at him and asked :- kyun yaar mere saath hi aisa kyun... Maine samjha liya tha apne dil ko sikh liya tha maine bina use dekhe khush rehna phir kyun... Nahi bardaast hoti mujhse uski nafrat...

Dushyant just hugged him and let him shed his tears.

Purvi excused herself from there and came to washroom and locked herself tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Purvi :- kyun mere saamne wapas chale aaye tum kavin aur kitna rulana chahte ho mujhe... Then she wiped her tears... Lekin ab nahi Kavin singhaniya tumne mera past kharab kiya hai main tumhe apna present aur future kharab nahi karne dungi... Bohot ho gaya main tumhe apni life mein dobara kabhi interfair nahi karne dungi... I promise.

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani...**_

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani...**_

 _Its impossible to compare their pain hope upcoming time will heal their wounds._

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE_**

 ** _I'm really very sorry to whom who were eagerly waiting for this update for being late but there was a function at my school and I were in organising department so I didn't get chance to write. I know this also is short one but as I told I'm very busy now a days. And guys thanks for you support and please keep reviewing because your reviews matter a lot. I'll try to update next soon till then take care and Bbye._**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER - 9**

 _Kavin composed himself and aparted from Dushyant. Dushyant placed his hand on his shoulder and asked_

 _Dushyant :- kavin...are you OK..._

 _Kavin just nodded his head._

 _Dushyant :- hum wapas chalein..._

 _Kavin slightly looked on dushyant but he also knew he has to face her so just closed his eyes in order to compose his feelings, took a sigh nodded and left the room with file. Dushyant was looking at him he was feeling very bad for his buddy._

 _Dushyant :- kavin ne kabhi bhi kisi ke saath bura nahi kiya phir uski kismat aisi kyun hai... Itni takleef kyun..._

 _Dushyant also left on kavin's back._

 _Purvi was updating data on her PC when kavin enters in beauro. His eyes fell on purvi but she didn't showed any kind of reaction. Kavin stopped there and was just looking at her when dushyant came there and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kavin downed his gaze and left for ACP's cabin._

 _After sometime a case reported all left for crime spot except purvi,Shreya and kavin. They were busy in updating data. Shreya came to purvi and said :- purvi yaar chal na cafeteria chalte hain bohot thak gayi hun_

 _Purvi :- Shreya par..._

 _Shreya cut her in between and said :- yaar par var chhod main kavin sir se puchh kar aati hun._

 _Kavin was busy in his work when Shreya came to him._

 _Shreya :- sir... But kavin didn't listened her Shreya looked at purvi who was already looking at them then she asked in alittle bit louder tone. Sir..._

 _Kavin jerked himself and said :- haan kya hua Shreya... Tum kuch keh rahi thi..._

 _Shreya :- sir are you OK...no I mean_

 _Kavin :- ya ofcourse... Main bilkul theek hun tum bolo kya bol rahi thi_

 _Shreya :- sir wo kya hum cafeteria jaa sakte hain wo..._

 _Kavin :- are isme puchhne waali kya baat hai bas thodi jaldi aane ki koshish karna..._

 _Shreya :- aap bhi chaliye NA humare saath sir..._

 _Kavin looked at purvi and said :- nahi tum log jao..._

 _Shreya :- ok sir... Apko kuch chahiye_

 _Kavin :- nahi thanks..._

 _Shreya and Purvi left for cafeteria_

 _ **In cafeteria**_

 _Shreya said purvi to take a cup of coffee for kavin. Purvi couldn't say no she took coffee from counter and left for beauro._

 **In beauro**

 _Kavin was still working on his PC when purvi came to his desk and kept the coffee on the desk._

 _Kavin :- are yaar Shreya tumne takleef kyun ki Maine kaha tha main... but got shocked after he saw he person._

 _Kavin just said :- thanks_

 _Purvi was to left when kavin called her :- purvi..._

 _Firstly purvi got blank after listening her name from his mouth she was just standaing on door steps. After composing herself she came to him and said_

 _Purvi :- yes sir..._

 _Kavin :- tum aaj bhi naraz ho mujhse... Mera matlab hai main..._

 _Purvi cut him in between smiled and said :- kis baat ki narazgi sir... wo sab to bachpana tha mujhe to kuch yaad bhi nahi..._

 _Kavin was shocked with her behaviour and much schocked by the word bachpana. But he also controlled his feelings and said :- yes of course bachpana hi to tha... Aur koi kyun yaad rakhega... Well thanks for coffee._

 _And he got engrossed in his work after purvi left from there he closed his eyes a drop of fresh tear escaped from his eye._

 _Kavin pov's :- of course purvi tum kyun yaad rakhogi tumhaare liye sab bachpana tha na... Main hi pagal tha jo ye soch baitha ki shayad main tumhe apne pyaar ka yakeen dila paun...chalo theek maana main nahi bhul sakta tumhe lekin apni ab meri zindagi mein bhi tumhaari koi ahmiyat nahi hogi... Kash ki tum meri life mein aai hi nahi hoti..._

 _Purvi was crossing corridor but her heart and mind was busy in another thoughts. She sat on stairs covering her face with her palms. She was sobbing silently._

 _Purvi pov's :- kya milta hai tumhe mujhe hurt kar ke kavin... Kyun har baar... Kya chahte the tum ki main tumse ye kahun ki haan yaad hai mujhe sab jo tumne kiya... Aur tum taras kha sako mujhpe... Aur waise bhi naraaz to apno se hote hain tum ho kaun mere main to tumse nafrat karti hun..._

 _She composed herself and came to cafeteria._

 ** _In beauro_**

 _All were present and discussing a case in which in a hotel newly married couples were being killed brutally._

 _ACP :- abhijeet jitni bhi mautein hui hain un sab mein ek hi similarity hai sab ki nayi shadiyan hui thi aur wo yahan apni chhuttiyan manane aaye the..._

 _Kavin :- sir ek aur baat wo sab 2nd floor pe hi kisi na kisi kamre mein ruke the..._

 _Abhijeet :- yes sir kavin sahi hai..._

 _ACP :- hmmm to hamare kuch officers ko bhi bhejte hain waha chhuttiyan manane..._

 _Abhijeet :- sir lekin unhone to hum sab ko dekha hai..._

 _ACP :- nahi abhijeet hum sab ko nahi kavin, purvi, aur shreya ko nahi..._

 _Abhijeet :- haan sir aur waise bhi purvi ne to newly join kiya hai aur uske saath kavin ko bhej dete hain..._

 _Kavin and purvi both got shocked with this but purvi kept mum._

 _Kavin :- sir main tayar hun par i think apko shreya ko bhejna chahiye... Matlab purvi abhi nayi hai wo..._

 _Purvi looked at kavin._

 _ACP :- isiliye purvi is mission ke liye perfect rahegi kavin... Kya tumhe koi problem hai purvi...ACP asked to purvi._

 _Purvi :- no sir... I'm ready._

 _Kavin didn't react._

 _ACP :- to theek hai tum dono ghar chale jao aur tayar ho jao... Theek 6 baje tumhe wahan enter karna hai... hamari team hotel ke 200 m ke dayare mein hogi._

 _Kavin and purvi both nodded and left from there._

 **_Kavin's home_**

 _Kavin was getting ready he wore a white shirt black jeans with black blazer. Dushyant came there saw his buddy and asked :- kavin tum maan kaise gaye purvi ke saath jaane ke liye..._

 _Kavin :- kyun..._

 _Dushyant :- tum aise kyun behave kar rahe ho jaise kuch hua nahi..._

 _Kavin :- kya hua hai... Dekh dushyant koi nahi hai wo meri just ek colleague hai..._

 _Dushyant :- kya ... Dushyant was shocked with his words._

 _Kavin :- haan yaar bohot time waste kar liya Maine ab bas kar deta hun uske baare mein sochna..._

 _He said with a constant smile on his face and left from there. Dushyant was still not believing what he listened._

 ** _Purvi's home_**

 _Purvi was wearing a white saari with silver border and did a little makeup left her hair open a long chain like earing bangles in right hand and a simple watch in left hand. She was thinking something when her phone beeped she looked at caller's I'd it was unknown. She recieved the call and said_

 _Purvi :- yes_

 _Person :- address do apna..._

 _Purvi :- excuse me..._

 _Person :- are address do tabhi to tumhe pick karunga..._

 _Purvi recognized that he was kavin and gave him her address._

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE_**

 _ **I'm really sorry guys for being late. But as I told you I'm busy right now. Thank you soooo much guys for your support and please keep reviewing. I'll try my best to update soon till then take care.**_

 _ **Bbye.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER - 10**

 _kavin reached purvi's home don't know why looked at her closed door then rang the bell. Purvi opened the door and found kavin standing there kavin was mesmerized by her beauty he was constantly looking at her. Purvi notices this and downed her eyes. Kavin realised what is he doing and adverted his gaze immediately._

 _Kavin :- chale..._

 _Purvi :- haan...main tayar hun..._

 _Both started walking but suddenly purvi realised that she is wearing mangalshutra and stopped him_

 _Purvi :- ek min..._

 _Kavin :- kya hua ..._

 _Purvi :- main abhi aai..._

 _Purvi went inside her home. Kavin was standing there waiting for purvi but she was taking time and they were getting late. Hence kavin entered inside the home it was a typicall girly type decorated. Well maintained and was looking beautiful. Kavin moved towards a room attached to hall and found purvi there. He knocked the door purvi looked at him through mirror._

 _Kavin :- purvi Hume der ho rahi hai please kya tum jaldi karogi..._

 _Purvi was struggling with mangalshutra to tie it she said in irritated voice :- main kya karun ye lag hi nahi raha... And restarted her work._

 _Kavin moved and stand behind her. Purvi didn't saw him yet._

 _Kavin :- main pehna doon..._

 _Purvi looked at him with a jerk._

 _Kavin :- see purvi we are getting late._

 _Purvi gave up and said :- OK_

 _And gave mangalshutra to kavin. Kavin removed her hair don't know why purvi felt like her heart heartbeat stopped. Kavin put mangalshutra along her neck purvi was looking at him through mirror. Kavin tied the mangalshutra and was to say something when his eyes fell on purvi who was looking at him continuously._

 _Kavin :- ho gaya... Chalein... Purvi came out from her trance. And nodded._

 _They both left purvi's home._

 ** _In_** _**car**_

 _Both were silent kavin was driving and purvi was looking outside the car. Car stopped at a signal. Suddenly Kavin's eyes fell on purvi_

 _Kavin pov's :- kitni ajib baat hai na purvi ek waqt tha jab tumhaari ek jhalak paane ke liye main ghanto intezaar kiya karta tha... Itne saal jab tum mere saamne nahi thi to har roj sochta tha ki kya main kabhi tumhe apne pyaar per yakeen Kara paunga... Jab saamne aai to jaise waqt tham sa gaya ho phir socha har misunderstanding clear kar dunga par tum to..._

 _Kavin smiled painfully and removed his gaze started looking outside the window in order to hide his tears_

 _Purvi was thinking when kavin tied that wedding chain she looked at the chain and remembered that moment when kavin put the chain along her neck._

 _Purvi jerked herself and pov's :- nahi purvi kya kar rahi hai tu phir se wahi galati kar rahi hai Jo ek baar kar chuki hai... She looked at kavin who was looking outside. Aur jiske baare mein tu itna soch rahi hai na shayad tere hone na hone se bhi use koi fark nahi padta hoga._

 _She also started looking outside the window. Suddenly it started raining_

 _Kavin pov's :- bin mausam barsaat... Kehte hain jab koi bohot dukhi hota hai tab hi aise bin mausham barsaat hoti lekin aaj mujhse jyada dukhi kon hai..._

 _He again looked at purvi._

 ** _Kya kabhi savera_**

 ** _Laata hai andhera_**

 ** _Sukhi sayahi deti hai gawahi_**

 ** _Sadiyon puraani aisi hi kahani reh gayi re gayi_**

 ** _Ankahee...ankahee..._**

 _Both were trying hard to hide their tears. Signal got clear and they resumed their journey._

 ** _Kya kabhi bahar bhi_**

 ** _Pehgi laati hai_**

 ** _Aane waale patjhad ki_**

 _kavin remembered when he saw purvi after 8 years._

 ** _Baarishein narazgi bhi_**

 ** _Jata jaati hai_**

 ** _Kabhi kabhi ambar ki_**

 ** _Patte Jo sakh se toote_**

 ** _Bewajah to nahi roothe hain yunhi_**

 ** _Khwabon Ka jharokha_**

 ** _Sach tha ya dhoka_**

 ** _Maatha sehla ke nindiya churai_**

 ** _Sadiyon purani aisi hi kahani_**

 ** _Reh gayi reh gayi_**

 ** _Ankahee... Ankahee..._**

 _They reached to hotel._

 ** _AUTHOR's_** ** _NOTE_**

 ** _I'm really sorry guys I know I'm very very late but please try an understand. Thank you so much for your precious reviews I know very short update but next time I will try to write a long one. Perhaps I'll be late next time too but still I'll try my best to update soon till then Bbye take care and don't forget to review._**


	11. Chapter 11

Purvi and kavin came out from the car in front of the hotel Blue moon. Kavin gave keys to the watchman and was moving when purvi holded his hand firstly kavin got shocked with this he looked at purvi.

Purvi :- I'm sorry sir... We are a couple here so...

She said with a little hesitation. Kavin said nothing and they both entered in the hotel. Kavin asked for the room receptionist told them that hotel has no room available on 2nd floor.

Purvi :- nahi kavin mujhe room 2nd floor pe hi chahiye... Then turned to receptionist. Aap ek baar aur check kijiye... Kavin bolo na...

Receptionist was to say something but kavin interrupted :- aap ek baar aur check kar lijiye inki khwahisein jaan hai hamari...

Ok sir... Receptionist started to recheck all the rooms.

Purvi with a delighted face :- thank you hubby.

They got a room on 2nd floor. They entered in their room closed the door and kavin took out micro cameras and micro phones from his bag and they settled the gadgets at suitable place. After their work got finish kavin took out his phone and was doing something when purvi opened her bag took out her clothes and said :- main fresh hokar aati hun...

Kavin nodded but suddenly something strike his mind. He took out his clothes hurriedly

Kavin :- kahan jaa rahi ho..

Purvi :- fresh hone... Ab of course wash room mein hi jaungi...

Kavin :- pehle main jaunga...

Purvi was surprised with his childish behaviour :- excuse me...

Kavin :- what excuse me... Maine kaha pehle main jaunga...

Purvi :- nahi pehle main jaungi... Aur ye kya bachon jaisi baatein kar rahe hain aap...

Kavin :- dekho main tumhaara senior hun aur Jo main kahunga tum wahi karogi...

Purvi glared at him and said :- Like really... OK ab to pakka main hi jaungi... Senior hun... She said like copying him.

Kavin said Maine kaha na main jaunga...

They both started quarrelling purvi started to walk while ignoring kavin. Kavin hold her hand and dragged with this she fell on him kavin also got unbalance and they both fell on the bed. Kavin was on top of purvi they both shared a cute eyelock. Both remember the time spent unknown to eachother still together by their hearts. Firstly kavin came out from trance and went to the washroom hurriedly. Purvi banged her leg on floor and murmured 'idiot'. Kavin checked the whole washroom if any dangerous thing is present there but he found nothing. He sighed and came to mirror split some water on his face remembered the moment when they were fighting her cute red angry face unknowingly his lips got curved he closed his eyes tightly and then looked at his own reflection he found something like pearl on his collar he took out and saw that there was a pearl bracelet. He recognized the bracelet of course it belongs to purvi he thought may be it got stuck in his collar when they were fighting and put that bracelet in his packet. After sometime he came out of washroom and found purvi sleeping on edge of the bed. She was looking like a sleeping beauty moon light was falling on her angelic face which was enhancing her beauty. Kavin was lost in her he came to her and sat on his knees. He removed hairs from her face.

Kavin pov's :- pata nahi kyun tumhaara chehra dekhte hi sab bhul jaata hun... Main nahi aaunga tumhaare kareeb par tumhe bhul bhi nahi sakta... Nahi bhul sakta ki kya ho tum mere liye... Par fikra mat Karo ye bhi nahi bhulunga ki tum mujhse kabhi pyaar nahi karogi.

 _ **Lo maan liya humne**_

 _ **Hai pyaar nahi tumko...**_

 ** _Tum yaad nahi humko_**

 ** _Hum yaad nahi tumko..._**

 ** _Bas ek dafa mud ke dekho_**

 ** _Are yaar zara humko..._**

 ** _Lo maan liya humne_**

 ** _Aitwaar nahi tumko..._**

 ** _Tum yaad nahi humko_**

 ** _Hum yaad nahi tumko..._**

 _Kavin was looking at her angelic face suddenly purvi opened her eyes and found him staring at her. Kavin removed his gaze and started doing something on his phone. Purvi went to freshen up kavin sighed. After sometime purvi came out._

 _There was a party in the hotel on the occasion of 5th anniversary of the hotel. Everyone present in the hotel was invited there. Kevi were getting ready for party. Purvi wore a red saaree with black border she left her hair open a silver coloured long earings and wedding chain in her neck. Kavin wore a black blazer with red shirt and black jeans. They both came to party and occupied their seats._

 _Host :- so Ladies and gentleman I'm Rahul your host for tonight. Guys we are here to celebrate 5th anniversary of our hotel Blue moon. And what kind of celebration without a game so we should play a game to choose a perfect couple. Rules of this game are very simple all you people will given a cheat we will ask some questions to you and you just have to answer those questions honestly. And the couple whose answer will match will be winner._

 _Crowd clapped for the host they all are given cheats._

 _Host :- so you guys ready. then your first question_

 _Q.1. Aisa kya hai jise aap bina haath lagaye buri tarah tod sakte hain ?_

 _Purvi pov's :- bina haath lagaye to aap kisi Ka bharosha ya dil hi Tod sakte ho...then looked at kavin. Jaise tumne mera dil toda kavin._

 _Meanwhile kavin pov's :- dil... Jo bina kisi galati ke mera toot gaya..._

 _Q.2. Duniya Ka sabse khubsoorat word Jo khud hi adhura hai par dusron ki zindagi puri karta hai_

 _Purvi and kavin pov's :- pyaar..._

 _Kevi looked at each other their eyes met they shared a cute eyelock._

 _Host :- now last question_

 _What is love ? Pyaar kya hai ?_

 _Purvi thought :- ek waada Jo dil se nibhaya jaaye..._

 _Kavin pov's :- kasam khud toot kar use khush dekhne ki..._

 _Host :- now please submit your cheats to us thanks for participating we will soon declare the winner._

 _After 10 mins_

 _Host :- we have found our winners guys. So the winners are Mr. and Mrs. singhaniya._

 _Kavin and purvi was shocked with the results they looked at each other in disbelief._


	12. Chapter 12

_Host invited both of them on stage they came on the stage holding each others hands with a fake smile._

 _Host :- so they are our Mr. And Mrs. Perfect._

 _Kevi just smiled at him. They got a gift hamper from the hotel management._

 _Host :- guys don't you want to see their chemistry here on the stage._

 _Crowd :- yes_

 _Host :- Mr. and Mrs. Singhaniya you can't refuse our guests demand you have to give a performance whether sing or dance for us. Please..._

 _Kevi were left with no option they couldn't deny. So they gave up_

 _Kavin :- OK I'll sing_

 _Purvi looked at him and started moving towards her seat. Kavin took the mike from host and looked at her_

 _ **Aankhon mein aansoo leke hothon se muskuraaye**_

 _Purvi just stopped their. She didn't looked back._

 ** _Aankhon mein aansoo leke hothon se muskuraaye_**

 ** _Hum jaise Jee rahe hain koi Jee ke to bataye...×(2)_**

 ** _Aankhon mein aansoo leke hothon se muskuraaye...×(2)_**

 ** _Hum jaise jee rahe hain koi jee ke to bataye...×(2)_**

 ** _Jo tut ke na tute koi aisa dil dikhaaye...×(2)_**

 ** _Hum jaise jee rahe hain koi jee ke to bataye...×(2)_**

 _Purvi looked back at kavin who was constantly looking at her they share an eyelock both eyes were filled with tear. Kavin moved and took guitar from one musician all the way he was just looking at purvi._

 ** _Maine to ki mohabbat tune ki bewafai_**

 ** _Takdeer ye hamari kis mod pe le aayi...×(2)_**

 ** _Tute hai is tarah dil aawaj tak na aaye...×(2)_**

 ** _Hum jaise jee rahe hain koi jee ke to bataye...×(2)_**

 _kavin stopped singing and was going to return mike and guitar when he heard a sweet voice._

 ** _Afsos mere dil ko mujhko bhula diya hai_**

 ** _Meri wafa Ka tune achha shila diya hai...×(2)_**

 ** _Tumne to keh diya hum main aa bhi kar na paayi...×(2)_**

 ** _Hum jaise jee rahe hain koi jee ke to bataye...×(2)_**

 ** _Ankhon mein aansu leke hothon se mushkuraaye...×(2)_**

 ** _Hum jaise jee rahe hain koi jee ke to bataye...×(2)_**

 ** _Kavin:-Hum jaise jee rahe hain koi jee ke to bataye...×(2)_**

 _Both were having tears in their eyes but both were unknown to each other feelings. Crowd clapped and both came out of their trance and started looking here and there with a fake smile on their faces._

 _After party both returned to their room. Suddenly purvi feet got stuck with the centre table and the gift hamper containing a glass vase kept on table came on floor. With this sudden bang kavin looked at her she also looked at him but both of them didn't said a word. She bent down and collected broken glass while she was collecting she got hurt by a piece of glass but didn't paid attention towards the wound. Kavin came there and hold her hand without saying anything purvi was very much shocked with his sudden action. And took off her hands from him._

 _Purvi :- kya kar rahe hain aap..._

 _Kavin :- kidnap tumhaara... Purvi was about to say something._

 _Kavin :- chup ek shabd aur nahi... Chot lagi hai tumhe samajh nahi aa raha... And dragged her to bed purvi was just looking at him._

 _Purvi pov's :- kyun kar rahe ho ye kavin... Kya chahte ho mujhse... Tumhe kitni parwaah hai meri ye pata hai mujhe... Tum kabhi kisi se pyaar nahi kar sakte senior inspector kavin._

 _Kavin applied ointment on her wound. And was about to move when purvi said_

 _Purvi :- Thank you... And wo vase galati se toot gaya mujhse..._

 _Kavin :- its ok... Waise bhi todne ke alawa tumhe aata kya hai... Tum to logon ke dil bhi aise hi kaanch ke jaise tod deti ho... Purvi was just looking at him. He was to leave when he stop again by listening her voice._

 _Purvi :- dil todne ki baatein aap kar rahe ho..._

 _Kavin turned and looked at her who was constantly looking at him._

 _Purvi :- dil hota to tutne ka ehsaas hota na... Kisi se pyaar hota to pata hota na ki kya hota hai dil tutne Ka dard... Aur dil wo bhi apke paas mujhe pata nahi tha..._

 _Miss purvi apko pata kya hai mere baare **mein** na hai aur naa hi kuchh pata tha... Kavin said with a painful smile on his face. Then he left the room in tears._

 _For the first time purvi felt like the tears in her eyes not belongs to her they were his pain. Yes for the first time she was feeling his pain. She downed her gaze tears were rolling down she was feeling very restless._

 _Purvi :- kavin kya bol raha tha... Kya maine sach mein use humesha se galat samjha... Nahi aisa nahi hai...main..._

 _She closed her eyes and his face flashed in front of her._

 ** _At kavin side_**

 _Kavin was standing at pool side staring at moon. His red eyes were proof that he was crying._

 _Kavin pov's :- kyun purvi kyun karti ho mujhse itni nafrat aisa kya kiya hai Maine... Main to chah kar bhi tumse nafrat nahi kar paaya tumhe chot lagi to tumse jyada takleef Hui mujhe... Dum ghut raha hai mera aur nafrat bardaast nahi hogi mujhse shayad..._

 ** _Ye pyaar mein kyun hota hai_**

 ** _Hooooo_**

 _Purvi came to window looked at moon with tears and then her eyes fall on kavin who was standing at pool side._

 ** _lalalala la lalala la la lala lala lala la_**

 ** _Kyun kisi ko wafa ke badle_**

 ** _Wafa nahi milti..._**

 ** _kyun kisi ko dua ke Badle_**

 ** _Dua nahi milti_**

 ** _Kyun kisi ko khushi ke badle_**

 ** _Khushi nahi milti..._**

 ** _Ye pyaar mein kyun hota hai...×(2)_**

 ** _Kyun kisi ko wafa ke badle_**

 ** _Wafa nahi milti..._**

 _purvi was just staring at him both were remembering their old days when kavin used to follow her. A drop of tear escaped from her eyes._

 ** _Ishq kitna rulaaye saari duniya bhulaaye_**

 ** _Bekarari sataye chain ek pal na aaye..._**

 ** _Ye pal kahin thehra nahi_**

 ** _Yaadon pe to pehra nahi ..._**

 ** _Jab dawa se bhi jakhm na bhare_**

 ** _Aise haal mein socho koi kya kare..._**

 _Kavin wiped his tears and was to leave when his eyes fell on purvi who was standing near window._

 ** _Kyun kisi ko hasi ke badlei_**

 ** _Hasi nahi milti..._**

 ** _Kyun kisi ko wafa ke badle_**

 ** _Wafa nahi milti..._**

 _Both were looking at each other with then kavin saw a shadow behind purvi before he could understand anything someone dragged purvi from behind. Kavin ran to his room as fast as he could._

 **In room**

 _Purvi kicked the man at his leg. And gave a punch on his face man came on floor with this. Just then kavin reached there_

 _Kavin :- purvi..._

 _Purvi looked back at him. The man kept a knife on purvi's neck. Kavin got very much scared with this._

 _Kavin :- tum... Tum jaante nahi tum kya kar rahe ho chhod do use..._

 _Man :- mujhe jaanna bhi nahi hai main bas ise khatam karna chahta hun... Agar mujhe mera pyaar nahi mila to kisi ko hak nahi pyaar paane Ka... Tumhaari biwi ko marna Hogan_

 _Kavin :- wo biwi nahi hai meri chhod do use..._

 _Man :- ye tumhaari biwi ho na ho pyaar bohot karte ho tum isse... Isiliye ise Marina Hogan_

 _Purvi looked at the man and then at kavin a tear escaped from her eyes._

 _Kavin :- nahi olease use chhod do... Use ek kharoch bhi aayi to main chhodunga nahi tumhe..._

 _Man laughed at this. Purvi tried to twist his hand just then the man attacked on her with knife but kavin came in between and got hurt with knife. Purvi was shocked. Just then whole team arrived there. Kavin was badly hurt by the knife blood was oozing. Purvi ran to him._

 _Kavin hugged her tightly :- purvi tum theek ho na... Main dar gaya tha... I'm sorry mujhe tumhe akele chhod kar nahi jaana chahiye tha..._

 _purvi closed her eyes and hold him back :- main theek hun..._

 _Vansh and mayur took the attacker with them. All officers were shocked to see purvi and kavin like that. Kavin felt dizzy and lost his balance Purvi hold him tightly. After sometimes Ambulance came and they all took him to hospital._

 ** _Author's note_**

 ** _Hi guys I know you all must be very angry with me. I'm really very sorry I know I can't calm you all with my any explanation. I just want to say sorry. Please try to forgive me and let me know about this chapter how is this. Please review._**


	13. Chapter 13

Kavin got unconscious in purvi arms. And then taken to hospital by the team. On the way purvi was constantly looking at him she herself wasn't knowin what she was thinking. When ambulance reached the hospital whole team entered except purvi she sat down on the bench outside the hospital. Just then Dushyant came there

Dushyant :- navin ki galati kya thi purvi ?

Purvi looked at him with a question look. And dushyant continued

Dushyant :- bolo na kya galati thi mere dost ki...? Ye ki wo tumse pyaar kar baitha ?

Purv while looking awayi :- dushyant sir mujhe kuchh samajh nahi aa raha aap kya bol rahe ho ?

Then looked at him and continued. - Aur aap kis pyaar ki baat kar rahe ho ? Wo pyaar nahi bachpana tha...

Dushyant got angry with this and said :- oh ! I see bachpana... Sahi kaha tumne ye uska bachpana hI to tha jo ek ladki se pyaar karta chala gaya jo use palat kar dekhti tak nahi thi... Bachpana hI to tha uska jo ek aisi ladki se pyaar karta chala gaya jo bina kisi galati ke saza deti rahi use... Aur aaj bhi uska bachpana hi to hai jo uss ladki ke liye aaj wo zindagi aur maut ke bich mujh raha hai... Bohot bachpana hai usme... Hai na

Purvi downed her gaze.

Dushyant was to by saying - bohot pachtaogi purvi... Jis din realize hoga uska bachpana kya tha us din bohot pachhtaogi...

When someone called him from behind dushyant looked back but when purvi saw the caller she was very much shocked.

Dushyant :- jyoti tum yahan ?

Jyoti :- haan mujhe ishita ne bataya kavin ke baare mein... While looking at purvi. Kaisa hai wo ?

Dushyant :- pata nahi...tum andar chalo

Jyoti :- tum chalo main abhi aati hun...

Dushyant looked at purvi and left from there. Purvi was still in shock jyoti came to purvi.

Jyoti :- may I sit here

Purvi came in her sense and nodded. Jyoti sat near her both were silent for some moment.

Jyoti :- I'm sorry purvi

Purvi looked at her questioningly.

Jyoti :- main jaanti hun tum soch rahi hogi ki main yahan kaise ? Kavin ko kaise jaanti hun ? Purvi hum dono ne higher studies ek hi university se complete ki...

Purvi got some relaxation . and asked :- tum sorry kyun bol rahi thi ?

Jyoti :- purvi main... Main kavin se pyaar karti hun

Purvi was hell shocked with this and stand up at her place.

Jyoti :- purvi jaanti hun sunkar bohot shocked ho... Par please relaxe aur meri baat please thodi dhyaan se suno... Maine jaan bujhkar usi university mein admission liya jahan kavin tha mujhe uske karib rehna tha main...

Purvi :- kabse...kabse pasand hai tumhe kavin ?

Jyoti :- jab se wo tumhe follow karta tha... Purvi had tears in her eyes. Maine bohot koshish ki use apne karib laane ki par... Purvi maine us waqt tumse jo kuchh bhi kaha sab jhooth tha... Kavin... Kavin bohot pyaar karta hai tumse... Aaj bhi

Purvi was broken from inside. She was looking at her through tears.

Jyoti continued :- uska pyaar kabhi bhi bachpana nahi tha purvi... Usne humesha se sirf tumse pyaar kiya... Main bhi haar gayi uske pyaar ke saamne... Haar gayi use apna nahi bana paayi kabhi...

She kept her hand on purvi's hand.

Jyoti :- mujhe pata hai purvi sirf kavin hi nahi tum bhi use... Isiliye mujhe maaf karna tumhaare liye bohot mushkil hoga par... Please koshish karna... Main andar jaa rahi hun...

She started going then turn -Jyoti :- I'm sorry purvi.. And then she left

Purvi was sitting there with blank expression. Jyoti's words were enchoing in her mind.

 **inside hospital**

 _All were tensed for kavin. Doctor came and told that kavin has lost a lot of blood his condition is very critical. Dushyant was broken and crying badly. Whole team was trying to console him._

 _Dushyant :- Sir kavin ne kabhi kisi ke saath kuchh galat nahi kiya phir kyun har baar use itni takleef jhelni padti hai..._

 _Abhijeet :- kuchh nahi hoga kavin ko dekh lena... Tum shaant ho jao..._

 _Just then jyoti came there and sit beside him._

 _Jyoti :- wo theek ho jaayega dushyant...don't worry_

 _Purvi came there dushyant became hyper by seeing her._

 _Dushyant :- kyun aayi ho tum yahan ?_

 _Purvi got scared with his voice. And whole team was shocked with her sudden action._

 _Purvi :- sir wo main... Dushyant cut her in middle._

 _Dushyant :- tumhe ab tak chain nahi mila... Ab kya chahiye ?_

 _Jyoti :- dushyant shaant ho jao uski koi galati nahi hai wo to..._

 _Dushyant :- jyoti please... Please mujhe kuchh batane ki zaroorat nahi hai... Main jaanta hun galati kiski hai kiski nahi hai... Use tadapte dekha hai maine wo bhi uss insaan ke liye jiski nazar mein uski koi ahmiyat hi nahi thi... Wo jiye ya mare use koi fark hi nahi padta tha aur naa hi ab padta hai..._

 _Purvi closed her eyes tightly._

 _Jyoti :- nahi dushyant tum nahi jaante kuchh... Main batati hun galati kiskI thi wo..._

 _Purvi stopped her by holding her hand tightly. Jyoti looked at purvi and she nodded in no. Jyoti became silent._

 _Dushyant :- tum please jao yahan se is waqt please... Chali jao..._

 _Purvi consoled herself and was to leave when doctor came and informed that kavin's blood is out of stock. We need o+ blood group. Purvi stopped by listening this._

 _Purvi :- doctor mera... Dushyant cut her in middle and said :- tum abhi tak gayi kyun nahi ?_

 _Purvi :- sir wo main..._

 _Dushyant :- just leave purvi..._

 _Purvi left from there in tears. Doctor excuses himself after asking them to arrange blood for kavin. Dushyant :- main dusre hospitals mein ya kisi blood bank mein pata karta hun..._

 _After sometime nurse came and inform them that they have found blood donor for kavin. All became very happy._

 _Dushyant :- kon hai wo... Kisne diya blood kavin ko ?_

 _Doctor :- sorry... Humare hospital ki policy hume donor ka naam batane ki permission nahi deti..._

 _Dushyant :- ok doctor no problem. Aap use humari taraf se thanks keh dijiyega... Kavin kab tak theek ho jaayega use hosh kab tak aayega ?_

 _Doctor :- operation successful raha aur blood ki kami thi wo bhi puri ho gayi... Unhe jald hi hosh aa jaayega don't worry..._

 _Purvi was listening this hidding behind wall thanked god._

 _After sometime kavin came in conscious. Team went inside to meet him._

 _Dushyant :- ban liye hero...? Ya aur kuchh baki hai_

 _Kavin smiled at him._

 _Kavin :- are yaar main theek hun..._

 _Dushyant :- haan pata hai mujhe..._

 _Kavin :- wo... Purvi wo theek hai ?_

 _Dushyant :- haan...ab aaram karo tum_

 _Abhijeet :- are bas yaar dushyant kab se daante hi jaa rahe ho tum use..._

 _Everyone laughed at this. Kavin saw jyoti there._

 _Kavin :- are jyoti tum yahan ?_

 _Jyoti :- haan ek kaam se aayi thi to pata chala tum... Isiliye chali aayi_

 _Just then purvi entered kavin looked at her and removed his gaze. Dushyant became hyper again to see her._

 _Dushyant :- tum yahan kya kar rahi ho ?_

 _Purvi :- sir main bas wo..._

 _Dushyant :- wo kya ?_

 _Purvi :- main wo kavin sir ko dekhne aayi thi bas..._

 _Dushyant :- dekhne...?dekh liya ab jao yahan se..._

 _Purvi :- sir wo..._

 _Dushyant :- maine kaha na jao..._

 _Kavin interfered :- dushyant... Jaane de yaar_

 _Dushyant :- kavin please kuchh mat bol tu aaj... Bas bohot ho gaya..._

 _Kavin :- dushyant kuchh bhi kehte usse hai jise kuchh fark pade... Isliye shaant ho ja tu... Turning towards purvi. Tum abhi yahan se jao... And don't be guilty main theek hun..._

 _Purvi was just looking at kavin with tears. Kavin looked away. Purvi ran from there and came outside sat on bench and start crying._

 ** _Jaane is safar mein aisa kya hua hai_**

 ** _Mere hain kadam aur tera raasta hai..._**

 ** _Dard judaayi ka is dil mein bhar ke_**

 ** _Dhoodhenge tujhko raahon mein phir se..._**

 ** _Tere bina suna suna laage_**

 ** _Jag mujhe suna suna lage..._**

 ** _Tujhko dhoondhengi ye aankhein_**

 ** _Na jaa zindagi mein aake..._**

 _Just then jyoti came there and kept her hand on her shoulder purvi wiped her tears and looked at her. Jyoti sat beside her._

 _Jyoti :- I'm sorry purvi... Ye saari meri galati hai main..._

 _Purvi :- its ok jyoti... Its ok... Please ab wo sab discuss nahi karte..._

 _Jyoti :- hmmm... Theek hai... Achha ab tum ghar chalo kuchh kha lo aur aaram karo thodi der... Weakness ho rahi hogi na..._

 _Purvi looked at jyoti._

 _Jyoti :- aise mat dekho... Pata hai mujhe kavin ki blood donor tum hi ho... Lekin batane se mana kyun ki doctor ko... Aur mujhe kyun roka dushyant ko sach batane se_

 _Purvi :- kuchh nahi bas aise hi... Jyoti main kavin sir ko... Unse sorry bolna chahti hun... Aur main unhe apne dil ki baat batana chahti hun uske baad faisla unka hoga wo kya karna chahte hain..._

 _Jyoti :- tum tension mat lo wo bohot pyaar karta hai tumse sab sahi ho jaayega... Abhi tum ghar chalo..._

 _Purvi :- tum yahan ruko main chali jaungi_

 _Jyoti :- lekin..._

 _Purvi :- jyoti please main theek hun... Chali jaungi_

 _Jyoti :- ok... Khayal rakhna apna_

 _Purvi :- hmmm... Bye_

 _Jyoti :- bye..._

 _Purvi left from there and jyoti went inside where all were talking._

 _Shreya :- waise dushyant sir kavin sir aapne apni dost se hume milaya nahi..._

 _Dushyant :- oh! I'm really sorry. Ye hai jyoti... Collage mein saath mein thi isiliye jaante hain hum ise..._

 _Kavin :- dushyant... In angry tone_

 _Dushyant :- matlab humari college friend hai..._

 _Jyoti was just smiling._

 _Jyoti :- waise yaad hai kal birthday hai mera..._

 _Dushyant :- tum bhulne dogi ?_

 _Kavin :- yaar dushyant... Haan of course yaad hai jyoti_

 _Jyoti :- kal maine ghar pe ek chhoti si party rakhi hai... Aap sab ko aana hai and no bahana please... Kavin tumhe bhi aana hai_

 _Dushyant :- kavin nahi aayega_

 _Jyoti :- main tumse baat nahi kar rahi... Kavin ko bol rahi hun... Kavin tumhe aana hai bas mujhe nahi pata kuch tabiyat kharab haI ya kuchh bhi... Tumhe aana haI to bas aana hai..._

 _Kavin :- achha theek hai baba main aa jaunga_

 _Jyoti :- theek hai main ab chalti hun bye..._

 _Jyoti left_

 ** _Author's note:-_**

I'm sorry sorry sorry really sorry guys I know _i'm late very late. But what can I do there is something... Just I'm not getting time to update sorry guys. I've decided to end this story in next chapter. So I know chapter was very boring but please keep supporting. I'll update next soon._


	14. Chapter 14

_**At purvi's home**_

 _she was sitting near window looking at moon remembering all the incidents that happened from last night. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was regretting what she did to kavin earlier. She was feeling very restless._

 ** _Here at hospital_**

 _kavin's condition was also same. He too was very restless._

 _Kavin pov's :- pyaar kiya tumse purvi bohot kiya... Ab bhi karta hun lekin ab bas main tumse dur rahunga tum jo chahti ho wahi hoga... Main dur rahunga_

 _Both were in same condition thinking about their untold and incomplete love story._

Kavin closed his eyes a fresh drop of tear fell from his eyes.

 ** _Samandar se jyada meri aankhon mein aansoo_**

 ** _Jaane ye khuda bhi hai aisa kyun...×(2)_**

 ** _Tujhko hi aaye na khayal mera_**

 ** _Patta patta jaanta hai_**

 ** _Ik tu hi na jaane haal mera..._**

 ** _Patta patta jaanta hai_**

 ** _Ik tu hi na jaane haal mera..._**

 _purvi pov's :- kaash maine tumhe galat nahi samjha hota... Kaash ek baar tumhaara yakeen kiya hota ya itna overreach na kiya hota to tum mere paas hote. I'm sorry... I'm really very sorry... She broke down in tears._

 ** _Nit din nit din royian main_**

 ** _Sonh rab di na soyi an main...×(2)_**

 ** _Ik tere hi pichhe maahi_**

 ** _Sawan diya ruttan khoyian main_**

 ** _Dil ne dhadkano ko hi tod diya_**

 ** _Tuta hua seene mein chhod diya_**

 ** _Ho... Dil ne dhadkano ko hi tod diya_**

 ** _Tuta hua seene mein chhod diya_**

 ** _Khushiyan le gaya_**

 ** _Dard kitne de gaya ye pyaar tera..._**

 ** _Patta patta jaanta hai_**

 ** _Ik tu hi na jaane haal mera..._**

 ** _Patta patta jaanta hai_**

 ** _Ik tu hi na jaane haal mera..._**

 _Both were remembering their last night which they spent together._

 ** _Mere hisse aayi teri parchhaiyan_**

 ** _Likhi thi naseeb on mein tanhaaiyan_**

 ** _Karun tujhe yaad main_**

 ** _Hai tere baad intezaar tera_**

 ** _Patta patta jaanta hai_**

 ** _Ik tu hi na jaane haal mera..._**

 ** _Patta patta jaanta hai_**

 ** _Ik tu hi na jaane haal mera..._**

 _Both were lost in other world.S_ _uddenly purvi's phone beeped flashes her mom call._

 _Purvi :- hello... Mumma_

 _Purvi's mom :- kaise ho beta ?_

 _Purvi :- main theek hun mumma... Aap batao..? Aur baaki sab kaise hain kajal aur Ayush uske exams kaise hue ?_

 _Purvi's mom :- are beta shant ho jao itne saare sawalon ke jawab ek saath kaise dun ?_

 _Purvi :- hmmm... Sorry_

 _Purvi's mom :- yahan sab theek hain beta... Tum batao tumhe kya hua ?_

 _Purvi :- mujhe ? Kuchh bhi to nahi maa_

 _Purvi's mom :- beta maa hun tumhaari aawaj se pehchan sakti hun ki tum jhooth bol rahi ho ya sach_

 _Purvi sighed and continued : mumma mujhse galati ho gayi maine kisi ko bohot galat samjha... Us galati ki saza di use jo usne kabhi bhi ki hi nahi thi... Aur ab main bohot regret kar rahi hun maa_

 _Purvi's mom :- agar galati hui hai to accept karo aur usse sorry kaho... Sab theek ho jaayega beta..._

 _Purvi :- ji mumma... She smiled through tears and said thanks to her mom then they hang up._

 _purvi pov's :- ab nahi main tumhe sab sach bata dungi bata dungi ki tum kya ho mere liye... Maafi maang lungi tumse aur aage... Aage tumhaari marzi... Tumhaara jo bhi faisla hoga manzoor hoga..._

 _With this thought she slept there._

 ** _Next day_**

 _Dushyant met doctor to discuss about discharge formalities of kavin. After meeting doctor he came to visit kavin who was still sleeping. He saw a flower bunch just beside kavin. Dushyant woke up kavin and asked about the flowers beside him but kavin said he didn't know anything about them. After dushyant left for doctor's cabin to fulfill discharge formalities kavin looked at the flowers and touched them gently ._

 _Kavin pov's :- main jaanta hun purvi ye flowers tum laayi ho par kyun tum... shayad mujhe thanks kehne ke liye... He smiled painfully and continued . White orchards wahi phool jo tumhaare haathon mein the jab maine tumhe pehli baar dekha tha... Main nahi bhoola purvi par shayad ab bhoolna chahta hun sab bhoolna chahta hun pata nahi bhool bhi paunga ya nahi par... Tumhe meri wajah se kabhi koi takleef nahi hogi ab... Aur naa hi mujhe hogi jo bhi ho ab main tumse dur rahunga... Kabhi koshish nahi karunga tumhaare paas aane ki... He took his hand away from the flowers and started looking outside the window._

 _Sometimes later dushyant returned after completing discharge formalities. Then they left hospital and drove off for kavin's home. He took kavin to his room and instructed him to take rest. When he started moving outside kavin stopped him_

 _Kavin :- aaj jyoti ki birthday party hai na... main chalunga tere Saath_

 _Dushyant:- tu pagal ho gaya hai condition dekhi hai tune apani... Matlab aise me bhi party karni hai tujhe ? Aur wo bhi jyoti ke ghar pe... Httt..._

 _Kavin looked at his frustrated bestie and smiled._

 _Kavin :- yaar kitna chidhta hai tu jyoti se... Aaj tak pata nahi chala kyun_

 _Dushyant :- mujhe khud ko nhi pata kyun tujhe kaise samajh aayega... Wo sab chhod tu kahin nhi jaayega_

 _Kavin tried to convince his friend :- Yaar itne pyaar se bulaya hai usne use bura lagega_

 _Dushyant gave a look to kavin._

 _Kavin :- aise mat dekh ab... Use bura lagega yaar samajh na_

 _Dushyant :- achha..._ _chale jaana are teri jaan ko bura lag jaayega_

 _Kavin :- httt bakwaas mat kar ab_

 _Dushyant :- kya bakwaas kya... Chale jaana_

 ** _Author's note:-_**

 **** _ **sorry guys i know i'm very very late this time too. And you guys must be very angry. And i can't say anything but sorry.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**At Jyoti's residence**_

 _House was well maintained like a typical responsible girl's house and decorated with flowers for a small house party._

 _Jyoti's mom :- jyoti beta niche aaja... Kitna time lagayegi tayar hone me... Mujhe lagta h tujhse pehle saare mehmaan aa jaayenge..._

 ** _In Jyoti's room_**

 _Jyoti was wearing a red gown with a bold stroke of kajal and liner along with mascara and shadow. She was applying her lip gloss. She rolled her eyes in irritation and then smiled a bit._

 _Jyoti:- aa rhi hun mumma... Ladki hun instant noodles nhi jo do min me tayar ho jaaun..._

 _She put her gloss on its place and left. She was looking stunning._

 _ **At hall**_

 _Guest were arriving for the party._

 _J'M :- aa gyi tu mujhe laga aaj teri ye birthday party tere bina hi khatam ho jaayegi..._

 _Jyoti:- mumma aap bhi n_

 _Just then cid team arrived. Kavin was wearing a white shirt along with black blazer and jeans. Jyoti came to him and hugged him._

 _Jyoti :- kavin thank you so much aane ke liye..._

 _Dushyant coughed and said_

 _Dushyant :- waise aur bhi log aaye hain agar aapne unhe shukriya keh diya ho to aap humse bhi mil sakti hain..._

 _Jyoti :- ha ha mujhe dikhayi de rha h_

 _She met with everyone and everyone wished her happy birthday._

 _Shreya :- jyoti you are looking gorgeous._

 _Tarika :- yeah really_

 _Jyoti :- oh comm'on guys please mujhe bhi pata h... Khud ko to dekho tum dono..._

 _She didn't find purvi there._

 _Jyoti:- purvi nhi aayi aap logon ke saath ?_

 _By hearing purvi's name kavin also became curious yes he was also searching for her. He hadn't seen her after she left from hospital. Although now he has decided to forget her his heart still beat only for her. He truely cares for her. Kavin just wanted to know if she is alright._

 _Shreya :- nhi usne mujhse kaha tha ki wo baad mein chali aayegi... Use kuchh kaam tha_

 _Jyoti :- achha ek min main phone karti hun use... She dailed purvi's no. Just then she spotted purvi at the entrance_

 _Jyoti :- lo sau saal jiyegi ye ladki naam liya aur aa v gyi..._

 _Kavin wanted to see her but he didn't turn._

 _Jyoti came to her and both hugged each other._

 _Purvi :- Happy birthday jyoti... Many many happy return of this day. May god fulfil all your wishes this day._

Jyoti separating from hug :- bas bas saari duayein ek din me yahin khadi khadi de degi kya ?

Both shared a laugh

Purvi :- ha to problem kya h... Waise aaj tum hot lag rhi ho bohot and winked to jyoti

Jyoti :- ha wo to main hun... Par yaha baat ye h ki aaj tu hot lag rhi h mujhse jyada aur main jealous hun yaar...

Purvi smiled :- pagal... Ab andar bulayegi mujhe ?

Jyoyi took her inside. Purvi spotted kavin with dushyant in a corner. Unknowingly her eyes got moist. Just then shreya came

Shreya :- yaar aaj tu bohot sundar lag rhi h

Purvi smiled. Jyoti took mike and came in the center of a small stage.

Jyoti :- hello everyone... Thank you so much yahan aane ke liye... Dekh lo aap sab aaj meri hi birthday party h aur main hi host kar rhi hun koi baat nhi main apne is din ko bohot yaadgaar banana chahti hun... Eyeing on kavin... Ek special insaan se kuchh special batana v chahti hun... Ok to cake cutting se pehle antakshari khelte hain... Aur main jise bolungi use gaana hi padega... Ok ?

Everyone clap and says ok.

All were enjoying antakshari and dancing with there partners. During all this kavin hadn't seen purvi he was avoiding her even not seeing her. Jyoti came to purvi and said.

Jyoti :- purvi ab teri baari ab tu gaayegi...

Purvi :- pagal ho gayi h kya main nhi gaane waali...

Jyoti :- gaana to tujhe padega... holding her hand she said. Aap sab ko pata h purvi is a very good singer too. School ke har competetion me first prize winner hoti thi... she was our singing sensation.

Purvi :- yaar wo sab purani baatein hain...

Jyoti :- koi bahana nhi... she pulled purvi with her.

Suddenly purvi dress got stuck in the table due to this purvi lost her balance and was about to fall when a strong pair of arms hold her. Purvi closed her eyes and hold that person's collar tightly by being affraid by this sudden action. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the person his eyes were so intense she got lost in his eyes he too was not in this world. Yes the person was none other than kavin. Both were in a different world his eyes were having too much questions and her eyes were having tears not an answer she has for his questions.

Jyoti was looking at them silently. Her eyes also got teary..

Kavin made her stand properly and for the first time he looked at her. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with simple white skirt with bold stroke of liner. She was looking very beautiful. He was mesmerized by her beauty. But he controlled on himself and turned to left. suddenly he heard a sweet voice.

 _ **Dil mera puchh raha hai tujhse**_

 _ **Kya pyaar karoge mujhse... Ha ha ha ha**_

 _ **Mujhse..eee..**_

 _Kavin turned behind and looked at her she was having tears in her eyes. He felt a pinch in his heart. Still he decided to be tough. And advert his gaze. Purvi took guitar from Jyoti's hand which she brought purvi to play. And step forward to kavin they were two inches apart._

 ** _Aankhon mein nindon mein khwabon mein_**

 ** _Tera hi chehara hai ab to sanam_**

 ** _Yaadon pe mere khayalon pe_**

 ** _Tera hi pehra teri kasam_**

 _kavin turned other side._

 ** _Saanson mein tu meri saanson mein_**

 ** _Bin tere jaane jaa kya zindagi_**

 ** _Darti hun har pal main darti hun_**

 ** _Tu chhod jaaye na mujhko kahin..._**

 _she slowly hold his hands kavin looked at her in amazement. She was looking down with tears in her eyes._

 ** _Dhadkan puchh rahi hai tujhse_**

 ** _Kya pyaar karoge mujhse.. ha ha ha ha_**

 ** _Mujhse...e..ee_**

 _Kavin freed his hands came to jyoti and asked her for dance. She smiled and put her hands on his. Dushyant was seeing all this from a corner. He looked at purvi who was having started walking backside._

 ** _Jaane jaan tu to ye jaane na_**

 ** _Kitna mere dil ne chaha tujhe_**

 _deewane **maine to anjane**_

 _ **Chhupke duaon mein maanga tujhe...**_

 _A tear escaped from her eyes. Kavin was dancing with jyoti but his eyes were on purvi. Both were looking at each other_

 ** _ye marzi ye marzi rab ki hai_**

 ** _Jo mujhko jaane mann tu na mila_**

 ** _Chhodo bhi chhodo bhi jaane do_**

 ** _mujhko na tujhse koi gilaa..._**

 _kavin left jyoti and moved towards entrance when someone held his hands. She was continuously looking at him with a pleading look._

 ** _chahat puchh rahi hai tujhse_**

She knelt down on her knees and was continuously looking at him.

 **kya pyaar karoge mujhse... Ha ha ha**

 **Mujhse...ee..e.e**

 _she was sobbing badly. Everyone was shocked to see her like that. Jyoti was just standing there. Kavin was standing with a blank expression. As if he doesn't feel anything. He let himself free from her grip and left. Dushyant was just looking at his buddy he was shocked too by his behaviour._

 ** _AUTHOR NOTE_**

 ** _Hi guys sorry really sorry for this much late update. Sorry. Hope next one will be here soon._**

 ** _So ab kavin kya karega aage kya hoga just one chapy further keep reading and please do review whether good or bad._**

 ** _Okay till then Bbye_**

 ** _Take care 😘_**


	16. Chapter 16

Kavin left that place leaving purvi in tears and rest of the people in shock. Dushyant was confused whether he should support his friend who has suffered a lot or console this girl who is suffering today due to her own decision. He kept his hand on purvi's shoulder. Purvi ran away from there.

Everyone was starting at Dushyant with questioning eyes. He sighed and explained everything to them. All were too much shocked. After sometime all guests left the venue.

That was a windy dark night a girl was running continuously on the road. As if she was running from herself. Night was getting more desolated more dark. And she was just running tears were flowing through her eyes. Her red swollen eyes were reflecting her pain. Suddenly her feet got stuck with a stone and she fell on the road. She had cried a lot now she was not able even to stand on her own. A car stopped in front of her driver's face was known for her but her eyes were filled with tears so his figure was blur. He came to her kept her hand on his shoulder and hold her by her waist. The touch was familiar to her she recognised him. Yes he was him he was kavin for whom she was crying he is here when she needed him. She kept her head on his chest closed her eyes and got unconscious in his arms. Kavin's eyes got teary seeing her in that condition. He lifted her in his arms and put her into his car. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

 **Katra katra aankhon se**

 **Kyun behti h majboori**

While driving he looked at her. Her dried swollen eyes were showing how much she had cried. He started looking away.

 **Jo duaayein maangi hain**

 **Wo bhi jaane kab hongi** **Puri**

He remembered the first time when he saw her. Her cute smile her chirpy voice. He remembered every moment of her whenever she was around him.

 **Ye aaj mohabbat humko**

 **Kis mod pe hai le aayi**

He remembered when she held her hand in hotel.

 **Hai Saath magar na jaane**

 **Phir bhi hai Jaise ek doori**

 **Kya socha tha kya paaya**

 **Ye Kaisa Rog lagaya**

 **Ab main to Kahan jaun**

 **Roothi si takdeer manage**

He stopped the car and closed his eyes tightly.

 **Haye rabba haye rabba**

 **Koi dard na jaane**

 **Mera dard na jaane...×2**

Kavin came out of the car anf lift purvi in his arms in bridal style. He took her inside his house and lied on the bed. He kissed her on forehead and thought something covered her body by blanket and came out of the room. He changed his clothes and came to hall while his phone rang he saw caller ID and pick it up.

Person: Kahan hai tu kab se phone laga rha hun... Phone kyun nhi utha rha... Mausam BHI theek nhi hai mujhe tension

Kavin cut him and said : Are Yaar Dushyant sorry tension mat lo main theek Hun Ghar pe hun... Avi washroom me tha isiliye phone nhi utha paaya

Dushyant : jhooth mat bol main tere ghar Aaya tha Tu Ghar PE nhi tha tab se phone try kr rha hun not reachable bata rha h aur ab jab laga to Tu utha nhi rha tha

Kavin trying to convince him : main jhooth nhi bol Raha wo us waqt main Ghar PE nhi tha Avi 10-15min pehle hi Aaya Hun... Ek khabri se Milne Chala Gaya tha

Dushyant: khabri ?

Kavin : ha wo thoda zaroori tha

Dushyant : sach bol Raha h ?

Kavin : ha Yaar

Dushyant : achha theek h... Kavin wo.. he stopped in the middle.

Kavin : kya hua ?

Dushyant: nhi kuchh nhi

Kavin : Dushyant bol kya hua ? Koi tension h kya

Dushyant : kavin main tere baad purvi ke Ghar Gaya tha

Kavin : Hmmm to ?

Dushyant : yrr wo bhi nhi hai Ghar PE nhi hai... Tere jaane ke turant baad wo bhi Nikal gyi thi ro bhi thi...aur

Kavin : wo mere Saath h

Tere Saath ? Dushyant asked in amazement.

Kavin : Hmmmm

Dushyant : kaise ? Kavin wo tujhse pyaar Karne lagi h yrr... Maaf Kar de use

Kavin : Hmmm... Sun n tujhe kuchh aur bhi batana hai

Dushyant : kya...?

Kavin explained him something Dushyant was shocked to listen that.

Dushyant: kya ? Main Ghar aaun ?

Kavin : nhi yrrr mausam kharab h bahar... Kal milte Hain

Dushyant : hmmm theek hai... Khayal rakhna apna aur uska bhi.. Good night

Kavin : hmmm Good night

And they hung up.

Kavin lied on the sofa with a blanket and sofa cushions.

Next morning purvi woke up and found herself on the bed. The place was unknown for her she was trying to remember what happened last night. She was unable to remember because her head was still spinning and she was having a headache. Kavin got ready and came to see purvi he saw that she was trying to get down of the bed suddenly her leg twisted she was about to fall when he held her from waist. She closed her eyes and hold his collar tightly. The time when she fell in his arms first time flashed in front of his eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes and they share a cute eyelock.

 **Teri kaali ankhiyon se Zind meri jaage**

 **Dhadkan se tez daudoon sapno se aage**

 **Ab Jaan loot jaaye ye jahan chhut jaaye**

 **Sang pyaar rahe main rahun na rahun**

 **Sajda tera sajda**

 **Din rain Karun naahi chain Karun**

 **Sajda tera sajda**

 **Karun main sajda**

 **Din rain Karun naahi chain Karun**

He made her stand properly but she her head was spinning so she again fell on him.

 **Ab Jaan loot jaaye ye jahan chhut jaaye**

 **Sang pyaar rahe main rahun na rahun**

 **Sajda tera sajda**

 **Karun main tera sajda**

He made her sit on the bed and gave her water. Purvi drank water while keeping her gaze down.

Purvi : Main yahan...

Kavin : tum mujhe behos Mili thi road pe... Fresh ho jao main coffee banata hun

Purvi: kavin... I..I mean sir main Bana...

Maine Kaha fresh ho jao... Kavin said in a strict tone.

Purvi just followed his order and went to washroom.

Kavin made coffee for two of them. Just then purvi came they both had their coffee.

Purvi : sir thanks... I think ab mujhe ghar jaana Chahiye

Kavin : main chhod dunga

Purvi : it's ok sir I will manage

Kavin glared her.

Purvi : Ok sir aap chhod do

Kavin : Hmmm... Mujhe tumhe kuchh wapas karna hai chalo mere Saath

Wapas karna hai ? Purvi asked in confusion.

Kavin : chalo

Kavin went to his room purvi followed him. He took out a box from the cupboard. Purvi was just standing there in confusion. Kavin opened the box and took out a photo from the box and kept on purvi's hand. She looked at the pic and her eyes got filled with tears. It was her old photo of that marriage where she is picking flowers.

Purvi : ye...

Kavin : Ye Maine tab le li thi jab tum wo flowers utha rhi thi... Aaj tak sambhal ke rakha tha par ab ehsaas ho Gaya h ki ye meri nhi h to jiski h use wapas Kar rha hun...

Tears started to flow through her eyes. Kavin's eyes were also teary but he consoled himself. He took out his wallet there was a small passport size photo of purvi. He took out the photo and kept on purvi's hand.

She was just looking at him. Why is he doing this all ? Doesn't he loves her now ? After some moments she managed to speak.

Purvi : kavin ye... Aap ye kyun ?

Kavin : ye Sab Mera nhi h n purvi...

Kyun nhi h ?... Purvi asked like a stubborn child.

Kavin : hak nhi h Mera... Kavin turn his back to her

Purvi : hak nhi h ?

Kavin : nhi

Purvi : to ab tak kyun rakha tha Apne paas bolo

Kavin : kyun ki ehsaas nhi tha is baat Ka Apne hak Ka

 **Author's note :-**

 **Sorry for late... Pllllsssss soorrryyyy**

 **So pata nhi ab kavin kya Soch rha h ? Aage kya Hoga ? Last chapter jaldi update Karne ki koshish karungi.**


End file.
